miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Anna-itako/One-shot 3: Tajemnica
Kiedy byłam dzieckiem, często karcono mnie słowami: „musisz być grzeczną dziewczynką. Dobrzy ludzie są szczęśliwi, a źli zawsze karani.” Wtedy zawsze się uspokajałam, przecież to normalne, że chciałam być szczęśliwa. Wyobrażałam sobie piękny dom z dużym ogrodem, a w nim siebie, obejmowaną przez przystojnego męża. Chciałam mieć piękną córeczkę. Już wtedy wiedziałam, że nazwałabym ją Diane. Oczywiście w swoich marzeniach posiadałam własną firmę, w końcu pragnęłam zostać znaną projektantką. I cóż, w ciągu dziesięciu lat stałam się autorytetem w świecie mody. Moje ubrania noszą największe sławy. Mam piękny dom z dużym ogrodem. Wszyscy uważają mnie za kobietę biznesu, osobę, która zaczynała od zera, a skończyła na szczycie. Zazdroszczą mi, jak to mówią, szczęścia. Szkoda, że to wszystko nigdy nie było moim prawdziwym marzeniem. Straciłam cel w życiu. Sztuczne uśmiechy nigdy nie sprawiły, że poczułam się tak, jak kreują mnie w prasie. Moje marzenie o byciu projektantką stało się tylko środkiem do wymierzenia zemsty. Nienawiść stała się częścią mojego świata. Musiałam go zniszczyć za wszelką cenę. Był moim mentorem, guru, podziwiałam go, a on okazał się zwykłym dupkiem, któremu zależy tylko na zysku. Gabriel Agreste i jego synek będą przede mną klęczeć, a ja łaskawie kupię ich firmę za marne grosze. Doprowadzę ich do ruiny. Wtedy po tylu latach udawania, wyznam, że Jeanne Delacroix to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ta sama dziewczyna, którą Agreste tak bardzo lekceważył. Mało spotkało mnie szczęścia. Wciąż byłam za coś karana, los mścił się na mnie, ale za co? Nie wiem. Co w życiu zrobiłam takiego złego? Zawsze byłam tylko słodką Mari, która starała się wszystkim pomóc, która dobrze się uczyła, nie sprawiała problemów, pomagała rodzicom. Co zrobiłam, że spotkało mnie tyle nieszczęścia? Dalej nie rozwikłałam tej zagadki, a minęło już dziesięć długich lat. Dziesięć lat, odkąd uśmierciłam słabą Marinette, dobrą duszyczkę, którą każdy mógł wykorzystać. W jej miejsce przyszła Jeanne, kobieta niezależna, twarda, nieugięta. Mimo wszystko nie wstydzę się tego, kim byłam. Nigdy nie zrobiłam nic, czego żałuję. Moim ostatnim mostem pomiędzy Mari a Jeanne pozostała Diane. Moja piękna córeczka, gdyby nie ona… Dawno nie miałabym po co żyć. Jest jedynym światłem w moim życiu. Istotką, dzięki której zdobyłam wszystko, co mam. Każdy jej uśmiech, dotyk, spojrzenie, dźwięk jej głosu daje mi siłę do walki. Ona jest moją weną, powietrzem… Z perspektywy czasu ciężko mi znaleźć moment, który był początkiem końca Marinette. Jednak chyba wszystko zaczęło się od wypadku. Miałam szesnaście lat. Nie zdążyłam im powiedzieć, że ich kocham. Jak rzadko wypowiadałam te słowa do moich rodziców… Czy oni w ogóle wiedzieli, że naprawdę bardzo mocno ich kochałam? Śmiertelny wypadek odebrał mi ich na zawsze. Zostałam sama. Gdyby nie Alya, chyba nigdy nie pogodziłabym się z ich śmiercią. Teraz tak często mówię mojej Diane, że ją mocno kocham, a na każdą jej odpowiedź moje serce wydaje się unosić w piersi. Moja mama też musiała być szczęśliwa, kiedy jej to mówiłam. Taka prosta rzecz, a tak rzadko wykonywana. Zamieszkałam w internacie, dzięki zgodzie mojego wujka, który stał się moim prawnym opiekunem. Nie chciałam wyjeżdżać do Chin, tam tym bardziej czułabym się samotna. Liceum stało się moim miejscem oczyszczenia. Stawałam powoli na nogach. Polubiłam to miejsce. Przeszkadzała mi tylko jedna osoba. Adrien. Model, synek i dziedzic Gabriela Agreste. Od gimnazjum prześladowała mnie jego obecność. Nie skreśliłam go od razu. Nie jestem taką osobą. Jednak okazał się męską wersją Chloe. Od początku dał mi się poznać, jako facet, którego cieszą marne docinki, w stylu przylepienie gumy do mojej ławki. Chciał się tłumaczyć, ale ja znam się na takich. Fałszywy jak tatuś. Jak mnie to denerwowało, że miał wszystko to, na co ja musiałam ciężko pracować. Urodził się z nazwiskiem i fortuną. Mnie to wszystko kosztowało wiele wyrzeczeń, łez, nieprzespanych nocy. Dzięki Bogu, nie poszedł na te studia co ja. Dawałam z siebie wszystko. Studiowałam, pracowałam i wysyłałam moje projekty na różne konkursy. Gdyby nie Alya, nie rozmawiałabym zupełnie z nikim. Zawdzięczam jej tak wiele, nie wiem, czy kiedyś będę w stanie się jej odwdzięczyć. Jak na razie cały czas ratuje mi tyłek. Po dziesięciu latach namawiania, udało mi się ją wysłać na wakacje z Nino i ich dzieciakami. Nigdy niczego ode mnie nie chciała, wszystko robiła tylko dla mnie. W końcu dla świętego spokoju zgodziła się, żebym opłaciła jej wyjazd. Ma taką cudowną rodzinkę. Nino to facet ideał. Szkoda, że ja na takiego nie mogę trafić… Dawniej mnie wszyscy wykorzystywali i teraz znów ci wszyscy mężczyźni chcą moim nazwiskiem wbić się do francuskiej elity, ale zmądrzałam. Nie daję się tak łatwo! Ach… Nino to naprawdę porządny facet. Jak on się zajmuje ich dziećmi. Widać, że kocha je nad życie. Pierre jest najstarszy, ale już widać, że ma dziennikarską smykałkę po mamie. Bernadette jest uroczą rozrabiaką, która zawsze „jest we wszystko wrabiana”, a najmłodsza Dominique to po prostu słodki brzdąc. Szkoda, że Diane nie ma takiego taty, choć Nino, traktuję ją nie tylko jak wujek, ale i jak ojciec. Teraz jestem na siebie zła za reakcje na wieść, że są parą. Nie odzywałam się do Alyi przez tydzień. Przecież to był przyjaciel mojego wroga! Zawsze musiałam narobić szumu… Nie rozumiem nadal, dlaczego się z nim przyjaźni, ale to już nie moja sprawa. Niedługo potem miało się spełnić moje marzenie. Przynajmniej tak wtedy myślałam. Pamiętam jak opyliliśmy z tej okazji z Alyą całą butelkę wina. Dostałam się na staż. Nie na byle jaki staż. Miałam stać się asystentką mojego idola, mentora, autorytetu – Gabriela Agresta. Nie obchodziło mnie wtedy nawet to, że mogę widywać Adriena. Liczyła się tylko moja nowa praca. Zaczęłam więcej projektować. Stałam się prawą ręką mistrza. Pewnego dnia natrafiłam na ogłoszenie odnośnie konkursu na sylwestrową kreację. Miałam ogromną wenę. Rysowałam całą noc. Potem szyłam ją jeszcze z miesiąc. Miała być idealna, doskonała. Myślałam, że to moja przepustka do kariery. Jednak popełniłam błąd. Postanowiłam ją najpierw pokazać mojemu mistrzowi. Stwierdził, że jest całkiem ładna, uznał, że chce się jeszcze jej przyjrzeć, że wyśle ją sam. Jaka byłam dumna z tej pochwały. Oczywiście, naiwna zgodziłam się na jego propozycję. Tydzień później oglądałam moją kreacje na pokazie mody, jako najnowsze dzieło Gabriela. Okradł mnie. Nie tylko z sukienki, ale i z wiary w ludzi. Choć jeszcze raz miałam popełnić podobny błąd. Od tego momentu potrafiłam w stu procentach zaufać tylko Alyi i Jacques’owi. Pamiętam tylko tyle, że wybiegłam. Nie miałam szans wytoczyć procesu Agrestowi. Wiedziałam, że ta kiecka okazała się hitem, a ja musiałam milczeć, jego prawnicy zniszczyliby mnie. Nino chciał iść z tym do Adriena, ale mu zabroniłam. Jego synek musiał być taki jak on. Nie chciałam zawdzięczać mu ani centa! Po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach nie zmądrzałam jeszcze za bardzo. Poznałam faceta. Wydawał mi się ideałem. Był poważny, męski, przystojny, dojrzały… Miał około trzydziestki. Zakochałam się po uszy. To on zagadał do mnie, gdy po pokazie siedziałam zasmarkana w jakimś obskurnym barze. Zamiast być bardziej nieufną, uwierzyłam w jego nieszczere słowa pocieszenia. Wyznałam mu wszystko. Oczywiście nie od razu wskoczyłam mu w ramiona, zaczęliśmy się spotykać. Po jakiś dwóch miesiącach staliśmy się parą. Znów byłam szczęśliwa, to była moja pierwsza, poważna miłość. Zachowywałam się jak zakochana nastolatka. A on był jak książę z bajki. Brał mnie na romantyczne kolacje, do kina, wesołego miasteczka. Minęło pół roku. Zapewniał mnie, że jestem wyjątkowa, najważniejsza, że kocha mnie nad życie. Myślałam, że się ze mną ożeni. Już wtedy założyłam mały sklepik, na który tak ciężko zarabiałam. Szyłam ubrania na wymiar i udzielałam też usług krawieckich. Szło mi przyzwoicie. Myślałam, że jestem bliska spełnienia marzeń. W końcu spędziłam z nim noc, która miała zaważyć o całym moim życiu. Obudziłam się obok niego, w jego ramionach, niczym jego żona. Cieszyłam się z tego jak głupia. Spotykaliśmy się cały czas. Po dwóch miesiącach dowiedziałam się, że jestem w ciąży. Byłam wniebowzięta, Alya już miała malutkiego synka, a ja myślałam, że dziecko sprawi, że w końcu mi się oświadczy, że staniemy się prawdziwą rodziną. Pobiegłam jak na skrzydłach w okolice jego mieszkania. Zauważyłam go na placu zabaw w towarzystwie jakiejś ładnej kobiety i dwójki chłopców, bliźniaków. Schowałam się za drzewem. Czułam, że to nie jakieś tam spotkanie. Wtedy poczułam ból w klatce piersiowej, jakby coś chciało mnie rozerwać od środka. Ona go pocałowała i to namiętnie. Więcej nie potrzebowałam, uciekłam. Byłam jego kochanką! Zabawką na pewien czas! Oczywiście, od razu pośpieszyłam do Alyi. Ona jak zwykle czekała na mnie z otwartymi ramionami. Pozwoliła mi się wypłakać. Powiedziałam jej wszystko. Nawet ona nie mogła uwierzyć, że Jacques okazał się takim dupkiem. Długo wtedy płakałam. Alya nie powiedziała mi ani razu, że jestem naiwna. Nic nie mówiła. Tylko mnie mocno przytulała. Dopiero później zaczęła mi doradzać, żebym załatwiła alimenty na małą. Ale nie mogłam… Nie byłam w stanie rozwalić mu rodziny. To nie wina tych chłopców, że ich ojciec to dupek. Nie chciałam mieć nic wspólnego z tym mężczyzną. Teraz liczyłam się tylko ja i moja córka. Całą ciążę projektowałam i szyłam, mój sklepik miał coraz więcej klientów. Diane od początku była zawsze ze mną. Rysowała razem ze mną, szyła i sprzedawała. Gdy trochę podrosła, zaczęła mi kreślić po projektach, niekiedy dodając nieświadomie coś istotnego. Pracowałam ciężko, ale robiłam to co lubię z osobą, którą kocham. Praktycznie mieszkałyśmy obie w pracowni. Pewnego dnia, jednak los miał się do mnie uśmiechnąć. Jak zwykle śpieszyłam do przedszkola po małą, w jednej ręce trzymając zakupy, a w drugiej projekty. Nagle wpadłam na jakąś postać, ubraną w bardzo drogie ubrania. Jej twarz zasłaniały ogromne okulary i kolorowy, gustowny szal. Moje projekty dosłownie wyleciały w powietrze. Nieznajoma okazała się niezwykle uprzejma i pomogła mi je pozbierać. Po chwili oglądała je już z nieskrywanym podziwem. Zapytała czy umiem je uszyć. Opowiedziałam jej o moim sklepie, miałam czym się pochwalić. Zyski były coraz większe, miałam w planach powiększenie budynku i zatrudnienie dwóch krawcowych. To spotkanie okazało się momentem przełomowym. Elegancka dama okazała się jedną z francuskich milionerek, a moje projekty przypadły jej do gustu. To wtedy narodziła się Jeanne Delacroix. Później zrezygnowałam ze starego wyglądu. Przefarbowałam włosy na brąz i zaczęłam nosić zielone kontakty. Sama nie wiem, dlaczego jej się tak przedstawiłam. Widocznie czułam, że to czas by się odrodzić jako ktoś całkiem inny. Od tej pory moja kariera nabrała tempa. Kobieta zamawiała u mnie wiele stroi, przy okazji polecając mnie swoim równie nadzianym znajomym. W końcu stworzyłam Dom Mody Delacroix, a od roku jestem najnowszym odkryciem Francji. Nazywam się Marinette Dupain-Cheng, mam piękną córkę Diane, uroczy dom z ogrodem i alter ego Jeanne Delacroix. Jestem trzydziestopięcioletnią kobietą biznesu, a moim celem jest pokonanie Gabriela Agreste. A to moja historia… *** Jak zwykle rano biegałam jak oszalała pomiędzy kuchnią, a sypialnią. Jedną ręką zapinałam guziki koszuli, a drugą wsypywałam płatki do szklanych miseczek. Moja córeczka przyszła zaspana do kuchni, w piżamie i z gniazdem na głowie. Tak bardzo przypominała mnie w jej w wieku. Też rano nie potrafiłam się nigdy ogarnąć. Tylko jej wygląd... Bardziej wdała się na ojca. Po moich azjatyckich rysach nie było ani śladu. Blond włosy i te oczy błyszczące tak samo jak jego, niczym dwa szafiry. Do tego jasna cera, delikatne usteczka. Moja mała księżniczka. No już nie tak całkiem mała… W tym roku skończy dziesięć lat. Położyłam przed nią płatki z mlekiem i usiadłam naprzeciwko niej. Po krótkim „smacznego” wzięłyśmy się za szybkie jedzenie. Nie miałyśmy dużo czasu. – Kochanie, ubierz się szybko! I przyjdź do mojego pokoju, uczeszę cię jakoś. Sama zaczęłam kończyć się ubierać. Musiałam odwieźć Diane do szkoły. Dlatego dziś musiałam wyglądać jak pani Dupain-Cheng. To była trzydziestopięciolatka, która wyglądała dużo młodziej niż w rzeczywistości, przede wszystkim przez swój młodzieżowy styl. Dziś postanowiła ubrać wytarte dżinsy, koszulę w kratkę i błękitne trampki. Jej twarz zdobił niewielki, naturalny makijaż. Zaśmiałam się w duchu. Rzeczywiście po tylu latach, kobieta w lustrze nie była mną. Teraz mocowałam się z czarną peruką, która miała imitować moje naturalne włosy. By dopełnić wizerunku wiecznej nastolatki, zawiązałam sobie na głowie bandanę. Teraz nie musiałam ubierać soczewek, toteż moje oczy znów przybrały barwę fiołków. Nie, to nie byłam ja… Ta kobieta w lustrze, jest zupełnie inna. Jest pogodną, zwariowaną, artystką, która kocha na swój sposób swoją córeczkę. Ja już nią nie byłam. Ta kobieta nie żyje. Nawet moja córka jej nigdy nie poznała. Nagle usłyszałam ciche pukanie do drzwi. Szybko przybrałam uśmiech na twarz i otworzyłam drzwi córeczce. Diane przyzwyczaiła się już do moich metamorfoz, dlatego swobodnie weszła do pomieszczenia i jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadła na moim łóżku. Podeszłam do niej z moją szczotką i zaczęłam, najdelikatniej jak umiałam, rozczesywać jej kołtuny. Po krótkim namyśle splotłam jej francuza. Wyglądała ślicznie. Pod jej szkołę dotarłyśmy szybko, nigdy nie przestrzegałam jakoś nadzwyczajnie przepisów drogowych. Odprowadziłam ją pod bramę samej szkoły. Jak zwykle dostałam buziaka na pożegnanie. – Pa, mamo! – krzyknęła. Z uśmiechem pomachałam jej na pożegnanie. Chciałam się odwrócić, ale wykonując ten ruch wylądowałam na czyimś ciele, mężczyzny… Podniosłam wzrok. Te oczy… Nie mogłam ich pomylić z żadnymi innymi. Do tego ta blond czupryna, jak zwykle w lekkim nieładzie i uśmiech za milion dolarów. Tak, przede mną stał najlepszy model Europy, przy okazji mój wróg numer dwa – Adrien Agreste. Dlaczego musiałam go spotkać, teraz i akurat tu. – Mamo? – spytał. – Tak… mamo. Witaj, Adrienie. Dopiero teraz mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, że jego pierwsze słowa były co najmniej niestosowne. Uśmiechnął się przepraszającą, wplątując jedną dłoń we włosy. Nawet teraz przyjmował te teatralne pozy. Cały czas udawał, ale jego oczy go zdradzały. Był zdziwiony, naprawdę. Jego życie było tylko jednym wielkim teatrem, w którym grał głównego, szczęśliwego i uwielbianego przez wszystkich bohatera. Aż dziwne, że nie ma nikogo na stałe. W sumie po co miał się ustatkować. Wyglądał jak młody bóg, na pewno miał wiele adoratorek. Nawet teraz w zwykłym podkoszulku i dżinsach prezentował się atrakcyjnie. Nigdy nie dziwiła mnie jego kariera modela, a nazwisko przybliżyło mu tylko dojście do sławy. Jego idealne ciało, dosłownie złote włosy i oczy, zielone jak wiosenna trawa dawały mu wygląd mitologicznego Apolla. – Cześć! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Naprawdę się o ciebie martwiłem, gdy zrezygnowałaś z pracy u ojca. Myślałem, że może zobaczę cię u Alyi i Nino, ale się chyba mijaliśmy. Nino mnie uspokoił, że dajesz sobie radę. Widzę, że rzeczywiście ułożyło ci się w życiu. Masz piękną córkę , a do tego wyglądasz świetnie. Rzeczywiście się rozgadał… A każde jego słowo podnosiło mi ciśnienie. Nie widział mnie u Alyi, bo sama ją prosiłam, żeby zawsze mi mówiła, kiedy w jej mieszkaniu jest Agreste. I serio, martwił się?! I te komplementy! To wszystko zasługa jego ojca… To on stworzył Jeanne Delacroix. Zaśmiałam się wrednie na jego słowa. Naprawdę nie wiedziałam jak odpowiedzieć mu na ten stek bzdur. Miałam odwrócić się na pięcie i iść dalej, ale nie wytrzymałam. Chciałam mu wszystko wygarnąć. – Jak to pięknie brzmi… Zrezygnowałam z pracy. A miałam inne wyjście? A fakt miałam. Mogłam dalej być potulną Marinette, która daje się wykorzystywać! Twój tatuś mnie okradł, a ja nie miałam szans z nim wygrać. Mogłam tylko odejść i zachować swój honor! Jesteś zadowolony? Słyszałam, że mój projekt okazał się wielkim sukcesem. Przepraszam… Projekt pana Gabriela Agreste! Tak dałam sobie radę! Pracuję ciężko, wychowuję dziecko, ale daję radę! Życie nauczyło mnie jednego, jeśli umiesz liczyć, licz na siebie! Ty nigdy nie musiałeś się o to martwić. Adrien się nie odezwał. Dosłownie go sparaliżowało. Patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem i współczuciem. Nie! Nie chciałam tego! Nienawidzę współczucia! To takie żałosne… Nie potrzebuję tego! Miałam się odwrócić i pójść w swoją stronę, ale poczułam jak ktoś łapie mnie za ramię. Odwróciłam się. To Agreste. Dlaczego nie da mi nigdy spokoju?! Prześladuje mnie od college’u. – Naprawdę mój ojciec ci to zrobił? – spytał wyraźnie zszokowany. Niemożliwe… Czyżby naprawdę nie wiedział? Nie to niemożliwe! Na pewno udaje! Ale po co? Mam mętlik w głowie. – Zapytaj go, niech on ci wszystko powie – chciałam się wyrwać, ale mężczyzna chwycił mnie za drugie ramię. – Ja naprawdę nie wiedziałem. Pytałem ojca o twoje odejście, ale mnie zbywał. Chciałem cię odszukać, ale Nino i Alya powiedzieli, że chcesz się odciąć od wszystkiego. Nie wiedziałem, że to przez tatę. Może mi nie wierzysz, ale cały czas się o ciebie martwiłem. Może mówię to za późno, ale jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała, to możesz na mnie liczyć – wyznał. Chwilę później byłam w jego ramionach. Tak po prostu, przytulił mnie. Czułam takie dziwne ciepło. Jakby ktoś otaczał mnie ochroną. Byłam silna, ale ile można. Potrzebowałam czegoś takiego na stałe. Pragnęłam pewnego oparcia, osobę, która zaakceptuje moją poharataną duszę. Szybko się jednak opamiętałam! Skąd te myśli, do tego jeszcze w ramionach mojego wroga. Wyrwałam się gwałtownie. Nie pozwolę się mną bawić, nie jestem jakąś tam lalką. Mimo wszystko nadal mam uczucia. – Nie potrzebuję żadnej pomocy! Przez dziesięć lat, prawie nikogo nie obchodziłam nawet w najmniejszym stopniu! Powiedz swojemu ojcu, że w końcu go zniszczę! Obiecuję, że doprowadzę go do ruiny! Powiedziawszy to, uciekłam czym prędzej od mężczyzny. Nie chciałam go więcej widzieć. Chciałam go tylko zniszczyć! Pragnęłam patrzyć, jak rodzina Agreste popada w ruinę! Szybciutko dotarłam do mojej firmy. Znalazłam pierwszą lepszą łazienkę i przebrałam się w czarną sukienkę z ogromnym wcięciem na plecach, które pokrywała koronka, zasłaniająca również moje ręce. Sięgała ona prawie moich kolan. Uważałam, że praca to praca, a nie jakieś paradowanie w sexi wdziankach. Niedawno ją sama uszyłam, potrzebuję teraz wielu eleganckich rzeczy. Powoli zaczęłam zdejmować perukę, a brązowe, kręcone włosy, spięłam w luźnego koka. Założyłam perłowe kolczyki i naszyjnik. Nałożyłam soczewki, pomalowałam usta czerwoną szminką. Przejrzałam się w lustrze. Tak, teraz byłam ta prawdziwa ja. Marinette zniknęła. Czas na Jeanne Delacroix. Moje ubrania wsadziłam do torby i pośpiesznie schowałam do jednej z moich szafek, znajdujących się na każdym korytarzu. W drodze do biura mijałam kolejnych pracowników, sama nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, jak szybko mój sklepik zyskał takie rozmiary. Na początku chciałam znać chociaż imiona moich pracowników, teraz stało się to po prostu niemożliwe. Lubię jednak moją pracę. Robię to, co kocham i polubiłam to z jakim szacunkiem każdy się ze mną witał i to powszechne podziwianie mnie. Tego Marinette nigdy nie doznała, a ja mam to cały czas. I zawdzięczam to wszystko tylko sobie. Z uśmiechem powitałam moją sekretarkę, mimo że od razu włożyła mi w ręce milion papierów. Weszłam do mojego gabinetu i zasunęłam za sobą drzwi. Kochałam to miejsce. Byłam na najwyższym piętrze pokaźnego wieżowca. Otaczało mnie szkło, a za nim widok na wieże Eiffla. Usiadłam przy swoim biurku i zaczęłam przeglądać pliki dokumentów. Po jakimś kwadransie usłyszałam dzwonek telefonu. Pospiesznie odebrałam, miałam mieć gościa i to nie byle jakiego… Adriena Agresta. Czyli nie był w tych okolicach bez potrzeby. Przybrałam uprzejmy wyraz twarzy. Po chwili już stał przede mną w nowej odsłonie. Przede wszystkim ubrał garnitur, a jego twarzy nie zdobił flirciarski uśmiech. Wydawał się strapiony. Ciekawe co wpłynęło na jego tak radykalną zmianę. – Dzień Dobry! Pan Agreste, jak mniemam. Miło mi, jestem Jeanne Delacroix – przedstawiłam się, podchodząc w jego stronę. Adrien znów powrócił. Zmierzył mnie od stóp do głów i przybrał uśmiech przystojniaczka. Delikatnie ujął moją dłoń i pocałował. – W końcu mogę poznać sławną panią Delacroix – oznajmił. – Napije się pan czegoś? – spytałam. – Może innym razem. Teraz chciałbym pomówić z panią o interesach. Zaśmiałam się w duchu. Czekałam na to… To początek końca Agreste’a. Doskonale wiedziałam, czego oczekiwał, ale ja mu tego nie dam. Zniszczę go kawałek po kawałeczku. – Ma pan dla mnie jakąś ciekawą propozycję? – spytałam, nalewając sobie lampkę wina. Spojrzałam na naczynie i delikatnie wprawiłam w ruch czerwoną ciecz. Czekałam aż się wysłowi. – Mam dla pani propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Co pani powie o wspólnej linii ubrań Agreste&Delacroix? Dwa najlepsze nazwiska, nowe pomysły, podwojona sprzedaż? To chyba propozycja nie do odrzucenia. W końcu… W końcu doczekałam się tego pytania. Szkoda, że nie przyszedł do mnie osobiście Gabriel. Widocznie, jeszcze jakoś się utrzymuję, skoro jeszcze struga się na człowieka z godnością. Wstydzi się prosić, ale do tego też dojdę. Będzie mnie błagał. – Faktycznie, to rozwiązanie wydaje się logiczne, ale… Ja nie potrzebuję waszego nazwiska., a wy potrzebujecie moich pomysłów. Nie dam się okraść. Zwłaszcza twojemu ojcu. Jak splajtujecie łaskawie kupię waszą firmę. Jeśli nie ma pan nic innego do powiedzenia, to żegnam. Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale widząc moją minę zrezygnował i udał się ku wyjściu. Wyjęłam z biurka fajki i otworzyłam okno. Odpaliłam papierosa i zaciągnęłam się. Smolisty dym wdarł się do moich płuc. Powoli się uspokajałam. Ci ludzie potrafili mnie zdenerwować. *** Jak zwykle spóźniona biegłam na przyjęcie. Dobrze, że Diane pomogła mi się trochę ogarnąć. Dziewczyna po mamusi ma nadzwyczajny gust, ale i przypomniała mi o liceum. Bal charytatywny, na który się wybierałam, miał być maskowy. Moja córka wymyśliła, żeby moim motywem stały się biedronki. Nie wiem, skąd to wytrzasnęła, ale trafiła w dziesiątkę. W liceum wiele czatowałam pod pseudonimem Ladybug. Moim przyjacielem stał się Chat Noir. W końcu postanowiliśmy się spotkać, ale nadal pod przykrywką. Ja zaprojektowałam sobie czerwoną maskę w duże, czarne kropki, a on całą czarną. Tak zaczęliśmy się spotykać. W sumie był moim pierwszym zauroczeniem. Powierzałam mu swoje sekrety, aż w końcu i on się otworzył. Wyznał mi, że kocha się w jakiejś koleżance z klasy, która go nienawidzi. Podobno posądziła go o coś, czego nie zrobił i od tej pory pałała do niego niechęcią. Szkoda mi go było, kochał ją od gimnazjum, nawet poszedł do tego samego liceum co ona, by tylko móc na nią patrzeć. Ta dziewczyna była kretynką, skoro go nie zauważała. Niestety przyćmiła ona cały świat Chatowi. Nie miałam u niego żadnych szans. Zawsze była ona. Nacieszyłam się zwykłą, tajemniczą przyjaźnią. Potem kontakt się urwał, a przypomniała mi o nim dopiero moja córka, wyskakując z tymi biedronkami. Przejrzałam się w szybie budynku. Prezentowałam się całkiem ładnie w sukience projektu Diane. Gorset był prosty, ale bardzo ładny. Sukienkę pozbawioną szelek ozdobiła przy biuście czerwonym materiałem w czarne kropki, później idealnie do mojego brzucha przylegała tkanina w jaśniejszym odcieniu czerwieni. W pasie sukienka znów przewiązana była wstęgą w czarne kropki, a od tego miejsca aż do ziemi sięgała plisowana spódnica. Do tego maska Ladybug, czarne perły i włosy upięte w gustownego koka. Naprawdę się sobie podobałam. W końcu przekroczyłam próg sali balowej. Na parkiet odprowadziły mnie ciekawskie spojrzenia. Faktycznie wyróżniłam się reszty. Nagle zauważyłam kogoś znajomego. Jego zielone oczy zetknęły się z moimi. Długo patrzyłam na niego oniemiała. Czarna maska, kocie uszy i ta niesforna, blond czupryna. To musiał być on. Takie zbiegi okoliczności się nie zdarzają. Ciekawe czy on mnie pamięta, czy wymazał z pamięci jak ja jego na dziesięć lat. Zaśmiałam się w duchu, czas to sprawdzić. Bez większego namysłu podeszłam w jego stronę i uśmiechnęłam się promiennie. On spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, chyba mnie nie poznał. W sumie… Przyjaźnił się ze mną w liceum, no i miałam czarne włosy i fiołkowe oczy. No nic, trzeba zacząć. – Chat Noir? – spytałam, dla pewności. – Ladybug! Bez namysłu porwał mnie w ramiona i zakręcił wokół siebie. Znów mogłam zobaczyć jego szczery, radosny uśmiech, który kiedyś tak pokochałam. Był moim przyjacielem. Wstyd mi się zrobiło, że tak go olałam. Przestałam odpisywać, zajęłam się tylko pracą. – Zmieniłaś się! W ogóle bym cię nie poznał! Spełniłaś swoje marzenia? Wyglądasz świetnie. Pewnie masz kogoś, dlatego olałaś starego Chata. Zaśmiałam się. Z jego ust nie raziły mnie nawet słowa o szczęściu. Zawsze w jego towarzystwie czułam się po prostu radosna, pełna życia, odzyskiwałam chęci do wszystkiego. – Nie martw się, nie musisz być zazdrosny. Jestem całkiem sama od jakichś dziesięciu lat. Wiesz, chyba nie nadaję się do związku. A co u ciebie? Udało ci się z tą dziewczyną? Nagle posmutniał. Chyba weszłam na niebezpieczny teren. Czyżby ta kobieta nadal była taka ślepa, a on nadal by ją kochał? Nie wyglądał źle, wręcz przeciwnie powinien mieć kobiet na pęczki. A on nadal kochał jakąś dziewczynę z liceum. Masochista… A ona? Mogłaby przejrzeć na oczy. Taki fajny facet. Może gdyby nie kochał tamtej, związałby się ze mną, może moje życie wyglądałoby inaczej. Nadal byłabym Marinette Dupain-Cheng, miałabym trójkę dzieci. Ludzie by mnie znali jako projektantkę Marinette, a nie Jeanne… Co to w ogóle za myśli?! Zbeształam się w głowie. Za bardzo użalam się nad sobą. Znów spojrzałam na Chata. Skądś znałam ten wyraz twarzy, tak niewymownie zbolały. Chwyciłam dłonie mężczyzny. Chciałam przekazać mu trochę wsparcia. – Wiesz, nie widziałem jej od lat. Zniknęła, czasami mam wrażenie, że przeze mnie. Potem znów ją spotkałem. Nic się nie zmieniła. Lata nie wpłynęły na jej piękno ani wdzięk. Wydawało mi się, że patrzę na anioła. Myślałem, że po tylu latach jej nienawiść zniknie. Jednak nie… Gdy tylko mnie ujrzała jej twarz zmieniła się diametralnie. W jej oczach zauważyłem czystą nienawiść. Byłem jak sparaliżowany, nie umiałem złożyć sensownej wypowiedzi. Chciałem, by mi wybaczyła, cokolwiek jej zrobiłem. Wiesz, co jest najgorsze? Chciałem się od niej uwolnić. Zacząć z kimś od nowa, ale nie potrafię. Kocham kobietę, która mnie nienawidzi. To jest naprawdę żałosne. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Były pełne bólu. Nie sądziłam, że taka miłość istnieje. Dlaczego ja nie mogę być tak kochana, dlaczego zawsze trafiam na dupków, albo karierowiczów? Jednak musiałam mu jakoś pomóc, a użalanie się nad nim nic mu nie da. – Faktycznie jesteś żałosny, Chat – oznajmiłam. Złapałam go za policzki i mocno uszczypnęłam. Zaskoczony mężczyzna skrzywił się z bólu. – Czas się ogarnąć i powiedzieć jej już prosto z mostu co czujesz. Może cię odrzuci, ale chociaż odejdziesz z czystym sumieniem i zajmiesz się kimś innym! Wyznając jej uczucia, zostawisz przeszłość za sobą. Uwierz mi, ja też pokonałam bardzo długą drogę – powiedziałam i zrobiłam krótką pauzę. Jednak, gdy zauważyłam jego skruszoną minę, uśmiechnęłam się promiennie i pociągnęłam na parkiet. – Czas zatańczyć, nie uważasz? Położyłam delikatnie prawą dłoń na jego dłoni, a lewą na barku. On pewnie objął mnie w pasie i z szelmowskim uśmiechem poprowadził do tańca. – Nie spodziewałam się, że Kocury to tak świetni tancerze. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, on tylko pochylił się bliżej mojego ucha tak, że mogłam poczuć jego ciepły oddech na skórze i wyszeptał: – Jeszcze wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz, My Lady. Zarumieniłam się jak jakaś nastolatka. Nerwowo wbiłam wzrok w swoje buty. Co, do cholery, się ze mną dzieje? Dlaczego w tym momencie ta cholerna Marinette musi wychodzić na wierzch? Jeanne Delacroix nie zachowuje się w taki sposób. Jest elegancką damą, którą ciężko wprowadzić w zakłopotanie! Podniosłam dumnie wzrok. Natknęłam się na niezwykłe oczy mojego partnera. Zielone jak wiosenna trawa. Całkiem zatraciłam się w tym spojrzeniu. Świat jakby przestał istnieć, osoby wokół mnie stały się jedną kolorową plamą. Wyraźnie widziałam tylko jego. Czyżby mnie zahipnotyzował? Nie rozumiałam tego gorąca rozchodzącego się po moim ciele. Może go kiedyś lubiłam, ale do jasnej cholery jestem trzydziestopięcioletnią matką! Nie powinnam się oddawać tak irracjonalnym uczuciom. Z transu wyrwał mnie głos. Na początku jakby z oddali. Potem rozumiałam go coraz wyraźniej i wyraźniej… – W imieniu fundacji proszę o głos madame Jeanne Delacroix. Kto to Jeanne Delacroix? Dlaczego to imię wydaje się być związane ze mną. Usłyszałam oklaski. Oprzytomniałam. Znów Marinette przejęła kontrolę nad moim ciałem. Spojrzałam na Chata i uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Chyba pozna mój sekret. Złapałam jego dłonie i delikatnie uścisnęłam. Odwróciłam się i skierowałam ku scenie. Znów stałam się Jeanne. Na ustach pojawił się uprzejmy uśmiech, a krok stał się bardziej elegancki. W końcu dotarłam do mównicy. Brawa stały się głośniejsze. Spojrzałam w jedno miejsce. Chat stał jakby sparaliżowany. Chyba nie spodziewał się tego, kim jestem. – Jestem zaszczycona, że mogę powiedzieć kilka słów tak szanownemu gronu. Fundacja Młodych Talentów jest niezwykle ważną instytucją. Dzięki niej tysiące nastolatków może się rozwijać, zdobyć wymarzony zawód i spełnić marzenia. Rozumiem ich tym bardziej, że sama przeszłam długą drogę, by stać tu przed państwem. Niebywale ciężko jest się wybić wśród tych wszystkich wspaniałych firm. Sama stoczyłam niejedną batalię, pracowałam bardzo ciężko, by spełnić swoje marzenie. Mam nadzieję, że dzięki takim ludziom jak państwo, te dzieciaki będą mogły mieć przyszłość na jaką zasługują. Dziękuję. W ogóle nie byłam przygotowana na ewentualne przemówienie. Było krótko, zwięźle i na temat, ale oczywiście i tak pożegnały mnie gromkie brawa. U stóp sceny natknęłam się na Kocura. Czekał na mnie z wyciągniętą dłonią. Odpowiedziałam na jego gest i znów wirowaliśmy na parkiecie. – Dziś mnie bardzo zaskoczyłaś, My Lady. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego figlarnie. – Uwielbiam zaskakiwać, Kocie. W tym momencie mój partner mnie obrócił i trzymając mnie mocno w pasie, przechylił moje ciało prawie do ziemi, jego twarz znajdowała się tuż przy mojej. Znów zatraciłam się w jego spojrzeniu. Nasze usta były coraz bliżej i nagle usłyszałam donośny dźwięk zegara. Szybko oderwałam się od Chata, obiecałam Alyi, że odbiorę Diane około północy. Rzuciłam szybkie „pa” i pobiegłam w stronę wyjścia. Po chwili słyszałam stukot drugiej pary stóp. Biegł za mną. Miałam przewagę. Szybko złapałam jakąś taksówkę. Dopiero teraz znalazł się przede mną. Zastukał w szybę. Spojrzałam na niego. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego aż tak wiałam. Zachowałam się głupio, jak jakieś dziecko. Powinnam mu była powiedzieć, dlaczego się śpieszę. Musiałam się przyznać przed sobą. Byłam przerażona, prawie go pocałowałam. Boję się, że przy nim tracę kontrolę. Na wierzch wychodzi Marinette. Przy nim ta dziewczyna ożywa i znów zaczyna robić głupstwa. Taksówka ruszyła. Jego usta wydawały się układać w zdanie „Kocham Cię, Marinette”. Naprawdę jestem zmęczona. Mój mózg zaczyna wariować. Już się nie odwróciłam, nasze ponowne spotkanie było niepotrzebne. Obudziło Marinette, którą przez tyle lat próbowałam stłumić. *** Jak zwykle biegłam co sił w nogach w stronę szkoły Diane. Obiecałam jej, że dziś po nią przyjdę, a jak zwykle wszystko zwaliło mi się na głowę. Jeden błąd sprawił, że koszt całej kolekcji całkowicie się nie zgadzał. Pół dnia szukałam nieprawidłowości w obliczeniach. Potem musiałam się jeszcze przebrać. Czuję, że nie do końca dobrze ubrałam perukę. Biegnąc jeszcze poprawiałam ją ręką. Nie daj Boże, żeby spadła! Nagle stanęłam jak wryta. Przed przejściem dla pieszych stała moja córka, była roztrzęsiona. Nawet z daleka widziałam, że płakała. Przed nią kucał ten człowiek. Do jasnej cholery co on jej zrobił? Złapał ją za ramiona. Nie wybaczę mu skrzywdzenia mojej córki! Bez namysłu, nie patrząc na samochody, pobiegłam do mojego dziecka. Momentalnie znalazłam się przy Diane i przytuliłam do siebie, odciągając ją od Adriena. Dziewczynka mocniej wtuliła się w moje ciało. Była mocno przestraszona. – Coś ty jej zrobił?! – krzyknęłam. Jego twarz wyrażała zaskoczenie. Miałam ochotę go udusić. Nie wystarczyło mu, że jego rodzina skrzywdziła mnie, teraz chce jeszcze mojej córki. Prędzej zabiję… – Ja… – zaczął, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć. – Nie zbliżaj się do nas! Jego twarz zmieniła się. Teraz i on był wściekły. – To pięknie. Mam się nie zbliżać, tak? Czyli miałem patrzeć, jak twoje dziecko ginie pod kołami samochodu?! Tego chciałaś? Sparaliżowało mnie. Czyżby Adrien Agreste uratował moje dziecko? Nagle poczułam jak drobne ciałko odrywa się ode mnie. Diane chwyciła dłoń mężczyzny, utwierdzając mnie w tym przekonaniu. Byłam dłużniczką Adriena. Zasługiwałam mu całe moje życie. Gdyby nie on… Moja księżniczka odeszłaby, a razem z nią ja. I to z mojej winy, bo znów spóźniłam się, by ją odebrać. Byłam okropną matką. Cały czas ją zawodziłam. A gdy ktoś jej pomógł, zwaliłam winę na niego. – Przepraszam… – wyszeptałam. – I dziękuję – zaczęłam pewnie. – Jestem ci niesamowicie wdzięczna. Ja… Gdyby nie ty… Dziękuję. Przybrałam na usta uśmiech i spojrzałam wprost na mojego wybawcę. Widziałam, że był zszokowany. Totalnie nie wiedział jak zareagować na moją zmianę . Kucnęłam i rozłożyłam ręce w geście zachęty dla mojej córki. Dziewczynka podbiegła i mocno się we mnie wtuliła. Oplotłam ją w mocnym uścisku. Gładziłam jej blond włosy i całowałam jej czoło. Gdyby coś jej się stało. Nie wybaczyłabym tego sobie. To wszystko moja wina. Maska pękła. Poczułam łzy cieknące po mojej twarzy. – Przepraszam, Diane, tak bardzo przepraszam. Znów się spóźniłam. Cały czas cię zawodzę. Obiecuję, że przestanę się spóźniać. Tak bardzo cię kocham, słońce. – Ja ciebie też, mamo. *** –Wiesz, kochana, że radzę ci to ze względu na naszą przyjaźń. Współpraca z Agrestem na pewno nie przyniesie ci żadnych korzyści. Przeciwnie. Może źle wpłynąć na wizerunek twojej firmy. Czas Gabriela się skończył. Jego dom mody zmierza ku upadkowi, a my nie możemy ryzykować, pomagając mu. Musimy myśleć o sobie i o swoich pracownikach. Nie gódź się na żadne układy z Agrestem. Nie, nie musisz mi dziękować. To normalne, że przyjaciółki sobie pomagają, musiałam cię ostrzec. Do zobaczenia, kochana. Uśmiechnęłam się ze satysfakcją. Gabriel nie ma szans. To był już ostatni telefon. Nie miał gdzie szukać ratunku. Nikt nie chciał z nim współpracować. To jest początek końca firmy Agreste. W końcu byłam bliska zwycięstwa. Po tylu latach mój cel był na wyciągnięcie ręki, a ten idiota nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że sam jest winien swojego upadku. Gdyby wtedy nie wykorzystał biednej Mari... On stworzył Jeanne Delacroix. Ona już nie jest taka grzeczniutka jak panna Dupain-Cheng. Przypomniałam sobie, że miałam zadzwonić, jeszcze do Alyi. Wcześniej nie mogłam z nią rozmawiać, a chciała koniecznie mi coś powiedzieć chyba na temat dzisiejszej kolacji. W końcu się odważyłam i zaprosiłam Adriena na wieczór. Chciałam się mu jakoś odwdzięczyć, no i mała nalegała na jego obecność. Polubiła go. Nie wiem, co ten człowiek ma w sobie, że każdy go uwielbiał i uwielbia. Nawet w gimnazjum, wystarczyło, że się uśmiechnął, a każdy lgnął do niego. Tylko ja nie dałam się oszukać. Nadal uważam go za rozpieszczonego gówniarza, ale nie mogę go nienawidzić. Ten człowiek uratował kogoś kogo kocham. Wyświadczył mi przysługę, której nigdy nie będę mogła spłacić. Westchnęłam. Nienawidziłam mieć długów, a zwłaszcza takich nie do spłacenia. Odnalazłam w kontaktach Alyę i wybrałam numer. Odezwała się po pierwszym sygnale. – Cześć, Mari! Niestety nie możemy przyjść do ciebie na kolację. Teściowa postanowiła zaszczycić nas wizytą i wiesz jak z nią jest… Nie martw się o nic. Adrien na pewno będzie. Typowa Alya, jak zacznie gadać to już nie skończy, dopóki nie powie wszystkiego co chciała. Teraz tym bardziej nie mogłam jej przerwać, byłam skołowana. Wystawiła mnie. O czym ja niby miałam rozmawiać z Adrienem? Cholera jasna! Byłam na nią zła, czego nie zawahałam się jej wyznać. Wiem, że to nie jej wina, ale… Miałam ochotę coś rozwalić. Podbiegłam do biurka i rozsunęłam szufladę. Musiałam je znaleźć… Wywalałam wszystkie papiery bez namysłu, byleby odszukać moją zgubę. Leżały tam i czekały na specjalną okazję. Sięgnęłam po paczkę i wyjęłam z niej miętowego papierosa. Nie uważałam się za palaczkę. Palenie nie sprawiało mi żadnej przyjemności, ale bardzo uśmierzało moje nerwy, dawało krótkie zapomnienie. Sama nie wiem dlaczego. Może to przez ten smolisty dym, który podrażniał moje gardło. Wszystko to było obrzydliwe dla mnie na tyle, że skupiałam się tylko na tym ohydztwie. Powoli zaciągnęłam się. Etap strasznego kaszlu miałam już za sobą, przywykłam. Powoli moje myśli uspokajały się. Był tylko dym i zapach spalenizny. Teraz mogłam wszystko przemyśleć na spokojnie. Miał do mnie przyjść Adrien Agreste. Sam… Musiałam z nim jakoś gadać, w końcu zawdzięczałam mu życie Diane. Dziś miałam gościć syna człowieka, którego nienawidzę. *** Dziś z Diane miałyśmy co robić. Wysprzątałyśmy nasz dom jak nigdy, no i wzięłyśmy się za gotowanie. W piekarniku znajdowała się okupiona stresem i krwią zapiekanka. Nigdy nie miałam problemu z gotowaniem, a dziś prawie odcięłam sobie wszystkie palce! Za bardzo się stresowałam. Młoda była bardzo podekscytowana, za bardzo. Miałam wrażenie, że coś knuła. W końcu wzięłyśmy się za wypiekanie croissantów według przepisu moich rodziców. Nigdy nie wyszły mi tak dobre jak im. Tak bardzo mi ich brakuję. Gdyby poznali swoją wnuczkę, byliby tacy szczęśliwi. Tak bardzo chcieli mieć więcej dzieci. Teraz ja próbowałam wtajemniczyć Diane w tajniki wypieków Dupain-Chengów. – Mamo, a babcia z dziadkiem też rysowali jak ty? Znów zaczęły się pytania. W sumie cieszyło mnie, że moja córka pyta o dziadków. Zawsze chętnie opowiadałam jej o rodzicach. To były dla mnie naprawdę dobre wspomnienia. – Twoi dziadkowie byli wspaniałymi piekarzami, jednak projektowałam tylko ja. Zawsze mnie w tym wspierali. Jako nieliczni wierzyli w mój talent i możliwości. Byli pierwszymi recenzentami moich projektów. Ach, bym zapomniała… Twój dziadek zawsze grywał ze mną w gry! Oczywiście ja zawsze wygrywałam! – Zaśmiałam się szczerze. – Szkoda, że ich nie poznałam – westchnęła. Podobno rodzice w takich momentach, mówią dziecku, że się kiedyś spotkamy wszyscy razem. Ja nie potrafiłam. Jak mogłam mówić córce o czymś w co do końca nie wierzę? Moje życie wypełniała pustka, którą rozświetlała tylko ona, a po śmierci. Co tam może być? Bałam się tego. Nienawidziłam pustki, a byt pozbawiony Diane nie miałby sensu. Nie zdobyłam się już na żadne słowo, tylko mocno przytuliłam dziewczynkę i delikatnie pogładziłam ją po włosach. Nagle usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Skierowałam się ku gankowi, przy okazji zerkając na siebie w lustrze na korytarzu. Prezentowałam się całkiem ładnie w prostej, czerwonej sukience z rękawem trzy czwarte. Włosy tylko związałam w luźnego warkocza. Lubiłam taką Marinette, odejmowała mi kilka dobrych lat. W końcu przybrałam na twarz uśmiech dobrotliwej Mari i podeszłam otworzyć drzwi. Adrien wyglądał jak… Adrien. Jak zwykle perfekcyjny w idealnie dostosowanym do okoliczności stroju. Na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech dżentelmena. W oczy rzucił mi się ogromny bukiet, z pięknych czerwonych tulipanów. Skąd wiedział, że kocham te kwiaty? Mówiłam to tylko Chatowi i Alyi. Szukałam dziury w całym! Zbieg okoliczności! – Dzień dobry, Marinette! – przywitał się, wchodząc do środka. – Kwiaty dla pięknej damy – dodał z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Przyjęłam je z lekkim rumieńcem. Znów zachowywałam się jak typowa Marinette. Dlaczego reaguje na Agreste’a jak na Kocura? Miałam wrażenie, że moja twarz przybrała kolor buraka i by ukryć wypieki na policzkach schowałam twarz w kwiatach. Pogrążałam się coraz bardziej. Nagle usłyszałam wesołe podskakiwanie. Diane znalazła się bardzo szybko u mojego boku. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i powitała grzecznie gościa. Po chwili zauważyłam, że w jego rękach znajduje się kwiat róży i jakaś bombonierka. – A to kolejny, skromny podarunek, dla najpiękniejszej damy w pomieszczeniu. Uśmiechnęłam się na to stwierdzenie. Adrien wiedział jak przypodobać się kobiecie, nawet jeśli miała dziesięć lat. W końcu zasiedliśmy przy stole przy wspólnym posiłku. Bałam się tego momentu ale moja córka zadawała Agrestowi tyle pytań, że nawet nie musiałam się specjalnie odzywać. – Masz dziewczynę? – spytała w końcu. Spojrzałam na nią karcąco. Nie wiedziałam, że potrafi być taka bezpośrednia. Już miałam ją upomnieć, gdy usłyszałam perlisty śmiech naszego gościa. Sama w końcu wybuchłam, a nasz wieczór stawał się coraz bardziej luźny. – Nie, Diane, nie mam dziewczyny. Widzisz, odkąd cię spotkałem, nie jestem wstanie się oglądać za innymi kobietami – odparł nad wyraz poważnie. Mówiąc to, jednak skierował wzrok na mnie. To było znaczące spojrzenie. Nie rozumiałam, o co mu chodzi. – To źle – oznajmiła rezolutnie dziewczynka. – Aż tak ci się nie podobam?! – wykrzyknął przerażony Agreste. Z trudem zachowałam poważny wyraz twarzy, zwłaszcza, że Diane traktowała to wszystko całkiem na serio. – Moja córka wie, że nie zgodzę się na żadne randki w jej wieku – oznajmiłam twardo. – Ale ja nie chcę się z panem umawiać, nigdy przenigdy! Ale skoro nie masz dziewczyny, może poszedłbyś na randkę z moją mamą? – spytała niewinnie. W tym momencie wino, które właśnie piłam, prawie wyplułam na Adriena. Zaczęłam się krztusić. Moim wybawcą okazał się Agreste, który zaczął klepać mnie po plecach. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że Diane to powiedziała. Niech tylko Adrien wyjdzie z tego domu, a dostanie porządne kazanie na temat gościnności i kultury. – Nie ma szans, widzisz jak twoja mama reaguje tylko na wzmiankę o randce. Widzisz twoja mama mnie nie lubi – oznajmił z miną zbitego psiaka. Na dodatek skierował te biedne ślepia wprost na mnie. Tylko nie to! – A dlaczego mama cię nie lubi? – spytała zdezorientowana dziewczynka. – Widzisz, twoja mama i ja chodziliśmy razem do college’u i liceum. Gdy zapisałem się do szkoły zostałem uwikłany w sprawę, która mnie nie dotyczyła. Mieliśmy w klasie taką wredną koleżankę Chloe. No i cóż przykleiła twojej mamie gumę do ławki. Ja próbowałem ją jakoś usunąć, ale wtedy weszła twoja mama i pomyślała, że to ja jej zrobiłem. Od tej pory mnie nie lubi. Zdziwiłam się. On pamiętał takie szczególiki, wydarzenia, o których ja dawno przestałam pamiętać. Jego mina w tym momencie była poważna. Jakby to zdarzenie rzutowało na całym jego życiu. Czyżby naprawdę się obwiniał o taką głupotę? Sama przestałam o tym myśleć. Czułam do niego niechęć, ale bardziej dlatego, że uważałam go za nadętego bufona pokroju Chloe, wszyscy mi mówili, że się mylę, że to spoko koleś, ale ja nie wierzyłam. Oceniałam go odgórnie, tylko dlatego, że mu zazdrościłam. Tak… Adrien Agreste miał wszystko, o czym ja marzyłam. Teraz mi zrobiło się głupio, tyle lat nienawiści, która faktycznie okazała się bezpodstawna. Adrien wydawał się być naprawdę dobrym facetem. Kto rzuca się teraz pod pędzące auto, by uratować obce dziecko?! Zawdzięczałam mu tak wiele. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że w sumie teraz go nienawidziłam, nie dlatego, że miał coś na sumieniu, po prostu to syn wroga. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że tak różnił się od ojca. Całkiem inny. – Wybaczysz mi, Marinette? – spytał z niewinnym uśmieszkiem. Zaśmiałam się w duchu. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, jak ten człowiek potrafił mnie rozbawić z taką łatwością. – Oczywiście. Już dawno się o to nie gniewam – oznajmiłam z należytą powagą. Mężczyzna się rozpromienił. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, wstał pośpiesznie od stołu, objął mnie w pasie i bez względu na moje protesty, okręcił mnie wokół swojej osi. Coś mi podpowiadało, że to nie była część gry przed moją córką. Ta ulga na jego twarzy… to zbyt realne. Miałam coraz większy mętlik w głowie. – Przysięgam, że nigdy nie byłem nadętym bufonem jak Chloe. Dłużej już nie mogłam. Zaniosłam się niepohamowanym śmiechem. Boże! Jak dawno się tak nie śmiałam. Łzy popłynęły z moich oczu. Nie mogłam przestać. Jego słowa plus minka niewinnego dziecka zrobiły swoje. Bez większego namysłu zmierzwiłam jego włosy i oznajmiłam, że wierzę jego słowom. Nie rozumiałam siebie samej. Co on miał takiego w sobie, że nie mogłam utrzymać na wodzy Marinette? Sprawił, że wszystkie te lata nienawiści do niego stały się czymś nierealnym, głupim. Byłam nierozsądna, oceniając go bezpodstawnie. Szkoda, że tak późno się opamiętałam. Wiele przykrości mu sprawiłam, a być może, gdyby nie moja zawiść bylibyśmy przyjaciółmi. – To ja cię chyba powinnam przeprosić. Nienawidziłam cię przez tyle lat – oznajmiłam poważnie. – Uważałam, że jesteś nadętym bufonem! Jednak wierzę ci, że tak nie było – dodałam żartobliwie. – Mamusia cię lubi? Więc może ją jednak zaprosisz? – spytała niewinnie Diane. Spojrzałam na nią karcąco. Co jej znowu przyszło do głowy? Chce mnie zeswatać. Dlaczego akurat z nim? Z osobą, którą niedawno uważałam za wroga numer dwa? Nawet nie wiem, czy nasze relacje można nazwać sympatią. – Marinette Dupain-Cheng – zaczął. On na serio?! Co ja mam zrobić?! – Wyjdziesz ze mną na kolację w najbliższą niedzielę? Nie, nie… To już za wiele. Musiałam przywyknąć do normalnych rozmów pomiędzy nami, a co dopiero randka. On zwariował. Definitywnie! Chyba byłam za miła… Miałam odpowiedzieć, gdy… – Jednak mnie nie lubisz – powiedział smutno. Jego twarz przybrała wyraz zranionego psiaka, który zerka na mnie oczami pełnymi żalu. Nienawidziłam go za tę minę. W tej chwili chciałam go przygarnąć i powiedzieć, że się nim zaopiekuję… O czym ja myślę?! Powolutku… Dwa wdechy. Nie daj się złamać i podpuścić. Spojrzałam na córkę i znów. Ta sama mina! Oni są w jakiejś cholernej zmowie! Co ja mam zrobić?! – To nie tak… – zaczęłam. – A właśnie, że tak! Kumple się spotykają. A ty mnie wystawiasz! – Wymierzył we mnie oskarżycielsko palec. Przesadzał. – To nieprawda! – krzyknęłam. – Tak! – Nie! – Nie?! – spytał. Nim zdążyłam się zorientować, wpadłam w pułapkę. – Tak! Spojrzał na mnie z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Cholera, wygrał! – Nie będę tak bardzo zły, gdy się zgodzisz na kolację. – A niech ci będzie – rzuciłam niechętnie. Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, tego się nie spodziewał. Sama nie wiem, dlaczego się zgodziłam. No cóż, będę mieć święty spokój. – Przyjdę po ciebie w niedziele, punkt szósta. *** Przewalałam stosy ubrań. Kompletnie nie wiedziałam co ubrać. Nie chciałam, by wyszło na to, że traktuję to spotkanie jak randkę, ale też nie mogłam pójść jak na spotkanie z Alyą. Nie wiedziałam w ogóle, gdzie on chce mnie zabrać na tę kolację. Mogłam zapytać. Teraz nie wiem jak wypada pójść. W końcu moje dłonie natrafiły na prostą, bordową sukienkę. To było to! Nie wyglądała bardzo elegancko, ale nie była też jakimś codziennym ubraniem. Musiałam ją kiedyś kupić i włożyć do szafy, bo w ogóle jej nie pamiętałam. Przymierzyłam ją, pasowała na mnie jak ulał. Górna część sukienki idealnie przylegała do mojego ciała, a to w połączeniu z dekoltem w literę v świetnie współgrało z moją sylwetką. Spódnica była rozkloszowana i długa prawie do kolan. Włosy upięłam w luźnego koka na czubku głowy. Wyglądałam całkiem nieźle. Do tego wybrałam czarne buty na niewielkich koturnach. Jeszcze raz przejrzałam się w lustrze. Byłam gotowa. Do pokoju wpadła moja córka. Uśmiechnęła się na mój widok. – Mamo, wyglądasz świetnie. Puściłam jej oko i jak to w moim zwyczaju poczochrałam jej włosy. Ten gest przerwał mi dzwonek do drzwi. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i skierowałam się ku wyjściu. Stał przede mną Adrien. Ubrał się w idealnie dopasowane dżinsy i koszulę w czerwoną kratę. Czyli czekało mnie bardziej luźne wyjście? No cóż, nawet lepiej. W dłoni trzymał tulipana dla mnie i mojej córki. O dziwo Diane wtuliła się w Adriena w podzięce. Dalej nie mogłam pojąć jak to dziecko reagowało na Agreste’a. Normalnie była raczej nieufna wobec mężczyzn. Nie zaprzeczę, że to przeze mnie, ale mimo wszystko… wystarczyło, że Adrien uratował jej życie i nagle wydaje się być zauroczona jego osobą. W końcu pożegnaliśmy się z Diane. Miałam ją odwieźć do Alyi, ale uznała, że jest dużą dziewczynką i że może zostać od czasu do czasu sama. Oczywiście kazałam jej dzwonić w każdym momencie. Wsiedliśmy do jego auta, nie znałam się na markach, nigdy nie interesowało mnie czym jeżdżę, byleby mój pojazd dało się prowadzić i się nie rozlatywał, toteż nawet nie wiedziałam do czego wsiadam, choć auto wyglądało na drogie, na pewno sportowe. – Chciałbym z tobą nadrobić trzy rzeczy, które chciałem zrobić za czasów szkolnych, ale nie wyszło. Wchodzisz w to? – zapytał. – A mam inne wyjście? – odparłam niepewnie. Na moja słowa w jego oku pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk. Zaniepokoiło mnie to. Co on kombinował? Bałam się, że to nie będzie najprzyjemniejsze. – W liceum chciałem zrobić tak wiele, ale… Wiesz, dla mojego ojca puszczenie mnie do szkoły było istnym szaleństwem – oznajmił z kwaśnym uśmiechem. Faktycznie jego ojciec był despotą. Nie potrafił zadbać nawet o syna, więc nie miał skrupułów dla swoich pracowników. Zemsta na nim to po prostu sprawiedliwość. Nawet Adrien powinien zrozumieć, że jego ojciec musi cierpieć za wszystkie krzywdy, które wyrządził. Ciekawiło mnie, co wymyślił Agreste. Nie za wiele szalałam w szkole. Sama w liceum byłam raczej cicha i aspołeczna. Potrafiłam się odezwać tylko do Alyi. Wobec utraty rodziców, okazałam się zbyt słaba. Nie potrafiłam sobie z tym poradzić. Wydawało mi się, że wszystkie bliskie mi osoby odejdą. Nagle przede mną pojawiło się opuszczone wesołe miasteczko. Czyżby? Tak! On zwariował. Nawet do mnie trafiły legendy o tym miejscu. Zostało ono zamknięte po awarii jakieś kolejki, podobno do tej pory pilnuje tego miejsca strażnik z wściekłymi psami. W liceum ludzie się zakładali, kto odważy się tutaj przyjść. Podobno można uruchomić tutaj wszystko bez najmniejszego problemu, ale też szybko zjawia się strażnik. Spojrzałam na Adriena pytająco. Jego oczy płonęły, dosłownie. Był mega podekscytowany. – Chyba oszalałeś – wyszeptałam. Zaśmiał się na moje słowa, po czym pociągnął mnie w stronę wejścia. Niepewnie zaczęłam się rozglądać, czułam, że to nie skończy się dobrze. – Masz cykora? – zapytał kpiąco. Popatrzyłam na niego wściekła. Jak on w ogóle śmie mówić, że tchórzę?! Jestem po prostu rozsądna, a on chyba zamienił się mózgiem z moją córką. – Nie boję się, ale uważam to za dziecinne – odparłam naburmuszona. – Oczywiście, panno Dupain-Cheng. Skoro się nie boisz z chęcią przekroczysz bramę. Nie mogłam teraz nie wejść. Wyszłabym na tchórza. Wiedziałam, że to strasznie tania podpucha, ale nie mogłam się wycofać. Pewnie chwyciłam jego dłoń i sama pociągnęłam w stronę wesołego miasteczka. Nie zatrzymałam się nawet na chwilę, dopóki nie przekroczyłam bramy parku rozrywki. Nagle poczułam słabnięcie uścisku. Bezwarunkowo chciałam ponownie chwycić jego dłoń. Zarumieniłam się. Dobrze, że było ciemno, nawet nie zauważył. Dlaczego tak bardzo chciałam, żeby trzymał mnie za rękę? Co on ze mną zrobił? Toleruję go dopiero od tygodnia! Adrien bez wątpienia szukał włącznika, by przywrócić do życia to miejsce. W końcu dotarliśmy do małej skrzynki, w której znajdowała się wajcha. Oboje pociągnęliśmy ją i… Światła powoli zaczynały się rozpalać, ukazując nam mały park rozrywki. Kolorowe lampy oświetliły różne atrakcje, wprowadzone w ruch. Wyglądało to magicznie. Agreste poprowadził mnie do karuzeli złożonej z ogromnych filiżanek. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam w jego ręku kosz piknikowy. Usiedliśmy wewnątrz „naczyń”, które obracały się bardzo powoli, idealnie, by w spokoju zjeść posiłek. Naszym wyposażeniem okazały się różne owoce, croissanty oraz białe wino półwytrawne. Całkiem smacznie. Zresztą cokolwiek by mi dał, zjadłabym z chęcią. Strasznie zgłodniałam. – Widzisz, wszystko jest w porządku. Nie potrzebnie się bałaś – mruknął z przekąsem Adrien. Spiorunowałam go wzrokiem. Zarzucił mi tchórzostwo! Odruchowo ścisnęłam pięści, a moje policzki stały się o wiele cieplejsze pod wpływem skoku ciśnienia. – Ja się bałam?! Gdybym cię nie pociągnęła, pewnie byś wygłaszał jeszcze pół godziny mowy! Co jak co, ale to ty jesteś tchórzem! Chciałeś tu wejść od liceum! Dopiero jak wziąłeś sobie ochroniarza, to się odważyłeś! – warknęłam, przegryzając croissanta. Nagle mężczyzna wstał i podszedł bardzo blisko. Zbyt blisko… Pochylił się nad moją twarzą, a swoje ręce oparł po obu stronach mojej głowy. Byłam zdezorientowana. Nie wiedziałam co zamierza. Ten wyraz twarzy. Jego uśmiech. Z jednej strony szczęśliwy, ale jego oczy… Był w nich taki ból, cierpienie, które wydawało się go palić. Jakby przeżywał coś radosnego, ale równocześnie sprawiałoby mu to ból. Przypominał mi teraz męczennika, o których słyszałam z wielu opowieści i legend. To cierpienie wydawało się go cieszyć. Ale dlaczego? Czy kiedyś poznam jego tajemnice? – A może po prostu nie chciałem przyjść tutaj sam, tylko z kimś wyjątkowym – wyszeptał mi wprost w usta. Nie mogłam zareagować. Jego oczy wydawały się jarzyć na zielono. Byłam jak zahipnotyzowana. Nie potrafiłam w żaden sposób wyrwać się z tego paraliżu. Mijały minuty, ja wciąż się gapiłam. Bałam się, że mnie pocałuję. Ale jaki miałby w tym cel… Nie rozumiałam go. Chyba w końcu zauważył moją bezradność, bo odsunął się ode mnie zakłopotany. Zawstydziłam się. Dlaczego wobec niego staję się znów bezbronną Mari?! – Przepraszam zagalopowałem się – powiedział z niewinnym uśmiechem. Wydawało mi się, że usłyszałam ciche „Jeszcze za wcześnie”. Jednak skarciłam się w myślach. Moja wyobraźnia naprawdę płatała mi figle. O dziwo nie zrobiło się jakoś specjalnie sztywno. Agreste umiał wyjść z tej sytuacji, przywołując jakieś zabawne wspomnienia z liceum. Śmiałam się do rozpuku, zwłaszcza, gdy mówił o Chloe. Nie sądziłam, że ta dziewczyna była aż tak zabawna. – Głupio mi było odmówić. W końcu to czekolada na walentynki. Wtedy naprawdę żałowałem, że powiedziałem jej wcześniej, że lubię domowe słodycze. To w ogóle nie wyglądało jak czekolada! Bardziej przypominało skamieniałe błoto. Myślałem, że schowam jej prezent i wyrzucę w domu. Ale ona się wgapiała i czekała, aż spróbuję tego ohydztwa na jej oczach. Byłem spanikowany. Ona nadal wlepiała we mnie oczy. Odważyłem się. Włożyłem kawałek do ust i wydawało mi się, że usłyszałem pęknięcie zęba. To było jak kamień. Nie wiem, jak jej się udało coś takiego zrobić. Tą czekoladą, można było zabić! Zaśmiałam się na to wspomnienie. Była taka pusta i zapatrzona w Adriena. Jednak zawsze myślałam, że oni są razem. Wydawali mi się do siebie pasować. Oboje z wyższych sfer, z wpływowych rodzin, z nienagannym wyglądem. Wydawało mi się, że są równie puści i pyszni. Jednak okazało się, że co do jednej osoby się myliłam. Agreste był po prostu miły… – Pokarało! Nie wolno gardzić uczuciami kobiet – odparłam dalej z szerokim uśmiechem. – Ej! Ja wcale nie gardziłem jej uczuciami! Ale wiesz, zależało mi na moich zębach, a jej czekolada raczej nie sprzyjała mojemu olśniewającemu uśmiechowi – oznajmił poważnie. Tym bardziej parsknęłam śmiechem. Muszę cofnąć poprzednią myśl, jednak jest pyszny. Znalazł się ósmy cud świata. – Znowu tak się nie przeceniaj. Co drugi facet ma ładniejszy uśmiech od twojego. – Wystawiłam mu język. – Cofnij to! Wystawiłam mu język. To był błąd. Mężczyzna dosłownie rzucił się na mnie i zaczął łaskotać. Tak strasznie. Myślałam, że umrę ze śmiechu. Wiłam się po ławce, prawie tracąc dech . Błagałam go o litość, ale za nic miał moje prośby. W końcu udało mi się wyrwać i pobiegłam w stronę diabelskiego młyna. Udało mi się wskoczyć do obracającej się ławeczki. Jemu też… Usiadłam na końcu, czekając na jego ruch. – Masz coś do powiedzenia? – zapytał. Miałam do wyboru albo przyznać, że ma nieziemski uśmiech, albo dostać kolejną falę gilgotek. Chyba nie miałam wyjścia. – Masz zniewalający uśmiech – odparłam lekceważąco. – Coś nie wierzę w prawdziwość tych słów. – Zagroził palcem. – Masz nieziemski uśmiech – stwierdziłam, patrząc mu w oczy. Wtedy faktycznie obdarzył mnie czymś, co zwaliło mnie prawie z nóg. Nie dziwiłam się, że tak szybko stał się najbardziej pożądanym modelem na świecie. Jego uśmiech faktycznie nie mógł zostać zignorowany przez żadną kobietę. – W końcu przyznałaś, że na mnie lecisz – powiedział, puszczając mi oczko. Złapałam się za głowę. Czułam, że się wygłupia, ale nie mogłam od tak pozostawić tej egoistycznej uwagi samej sobie. – A ty faktycznie się z głupim przez ścianę macałeś. I dziwota, że się do ciebie nie zbliżałam w gimnazjum – oznajmiłam z rezygnacją. I wtedy zrobił coś, co całkowicie zbiło mnie z tropu. Jego mina przybrała tak żałosny wygląd. Wyglądał jak zbity piesek. Dosłownie moja ręka chciała mimowolnie, go pogłaskać po głowie jak jakiegoś pupila. Jednak to już byłaby przesada z mojej strony. Musiałam się jakoś ogarnąć. – Siadaj koło mnie i nie mów głupot – rzuciłam z zaciętą miną. W końcu zauroczona spojrzałam w dół. Młyn właśnie osiągnął szczytowy punkt. Mogłam obejrzeć z wysoka, cały park rozrywki. Cały oświetlony, wyglądał niesamowicie o tej porze dnia. Tu, na szczycie czułam się wolna. Jakby to, co mnie spotkało, nie miało miejsca. W sumie nie wiem, co tak na mnie działało. To miejsce czy on? Westchnęłam. Nie chciałam się uzależniać od niego. Moja nienawiść przepadła szybko. Ale jak nie uwielbiać człowieka, który uratował życie twojego dziecka? Gdyby nie on, ja… Pewnie bym już nie żyła. Tym czynem zmazał wszystkie lata nienawiści do niego. Zaczęłam go traktować jak innego człowieka. Jakby tamten Adrien był inną osobą. Zadrżałam. W tym samym momencie poczułam coś ciepłego na ramionach. Odwróciłam wzrok. Agreste kładł na mnie swój płaszcz. Jego oczy patrzyły na mnie ciepło, z pewnym przejęciem. Dawno nie widziałam takiego wzroku. Wyglądał, jakby mu zależało. Ale dlaczego? Przecież darzyłam go jawną nienawiścią przez tyle lat. Dlaczego zależało mu na tym spotkaniu? Poczułam, jak niepewnie chwyta moją dłoń. To było takie przyjacielskie… Jakby dawał mi znak, że mogę mu zaufać, że tu jest i zostanie. Naprawdę chciałam zacząć mówić, ale bałam się. Sama nie wiedziałam komu ufać. Bałam się oparzyć. A jeśli on… Rozum podpowiadał mi, bym nic nie mówiła, a serce chciało wybuchnąć. Ono często kierowało mnie źle. Ale to ciepło, to spojrzenie… Czy można tak udawać? Jacques nigdy nie miał takiego spojrzenia. Wcale go nie obchodziłam tak szczerze. – Jak ja bardzo cię nienawidziłam, Agreste… I to dzięki tej nienawiści zdobyłam wszystko to, co teraz mam – mruknęłam w odpowiedzi na jego spojrzenie. Na to stwierdzenie jego uścisk jakby stał się mocniejszy, a jego spojrzenie wygasło. Naprawdę zależało mu na moim uczuciu do niego? – Nienawidziłaś? – dopytał. – Tak, to już nieaktualne – zaśmiałam się ponuro. – I chyba źle cię oceniłam. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Poza tym byłam cholernie zazdrosna. Miałeś wszystko, o czym marzyłam. Ja musiałam walczyć, żeby coś osiągnąć, ty to miałeś podane na złotej tacy. Byliśmy z dwóch innych światów. Ja gardziłam tym twoim. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu uśmiechnął się z ulgą i złapał moją drugą dłoń, jakby chciał mi coś wyznać. – Tak się cieszę, że mnie już nie nienawidzisz – oznajmił radośnie. – Zawsze cię podziwiałem. Każdy cię lubił. Nawet głosowałem na ciebie na przewodniczącą klasy. – Puścił mi oczko. Serio on na mnie głosował? Cały czas łączyłam go z Chloe. Naprawdę przez cały czas oceniałam go całkiem inaczej. Alya próbowała mi to powiedzieć, ale ja zawsze się gniewałam, kiedy zaczynała mówić o Adrienie. – Ja… Przepraszam. Naprawdę źle cię oceniłam. Muszę przyznać, że nienawidzę twojego ojca, więc niechęć do niego przelewałam również na ciebie. Gdyby nie moja córeczka, całkiem zatraciłabym się w nienawiści, nie miałabym innego celu w życiu. Ona jest jedyną osobą, przez którą zostało we mnie jakieś dobro. Ja… Jestem taka słaba. Nienawidzę Jacques’a, ale za razem cieszę się, że dał mi Diane. On przybił kolejną szpilkę do mojego serca, ale za razem wyjął wiele innych. Oszukał mnie. Upokorzenie jakie wtedy przeżyłam i ten rozdzierający ból. Jakby coś chciało mnie rozerwać od wewnątrz. – On… – zaczął. – Spotykając się ze mną, miał żonę i dwójkę dzieci – odparłam gorzko. Coś we mnie pękło. Uczucia, które tyle lat tłumiłam w sobie, nagle uderzyły we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Miałam dość bycia silną. Musiałam udawać Jeanne przed córką, Alyą, moimi znajomymi, ale przed nim byłam tylko Marinette. On nie znał tej drugiej. Tylko jemu mogłam pokazać prawdziwą twarz. Poczułam czyjeś ramiona wokół mojej tali. Nie wytrzymałam. Mocno ścisnęłam jego koszulę, by mieć go bliżej siebie. Robiłam to wszystko bezwiednie, nie kontrolując samej siebie. Chciałam, by był blisko. Pierwsze łzy spłynęły powoli. Potem już się nie powstrzymywałam. Płakałam jak małe dziecko. Długo. To były łzy gromadzone prawie dekadę, a wyciekły w towarzystwie byłego wroga. Było całkiem cicho. Spokój nocy przerywał tylko mój szloch. Diabelski młyn wciąż się kręcił, a ja mocniej wtuliłam się do źródła ciepła. Czułam jego dłoń, gładzącą mnie ostrożnie po plecach. Tak, czułam się bezpiecznie w ramionach wroga… *** Adrien nigdy nie wspominał o mojej słabości. Traktował mnie jak dawniej, to znaczy jak zaraz po naszym pojednaniu. Cieszyło mnie, to… Zapomnieliśmy o dawnych zawiściach i zaczęliśmy z czystą kartą. Nie potrzebowałam niczyjej litości. Agreste bardzo szybko wprosił się do mojego życia. Sama zaczęłam traktować go jak przyjaciela, choć zachowywałam więcej ostrożności. Za dużo wiedział, a ja bałam się uzależnienia od kogokolwiek. Przerażała mnie myśl, że nas kiedyś zostawi. Powoli stawał się kolejnym jasnym punktem mojego życia, a dni, w których się nie spotykaliśmy, były szare. Wiedziałam, że i Diane powoli traktuje Adriena jak tatę. Przerażało mnie to. Co go z nami trzymało? Był jednym z najbardziej pożądanych facetów na świecie, a ja mocno zniszczoną kobietą, połamaną, pełną negatywnych emocji. Nawet moja przyjaźń nie była taka, jaka powinna być. Jeśliby odszedł, to ja bym przeżyła. Potrafiłam udawać, że wszystko gra, ale moja córka? Ona była taka delikatna, nie wiedziała, co to opuszczenie, samotność. Nie chciałam, by przeżywała to co ja. Mogłam się tylko modlić, by Adrien pozostał blisko nas. Cóż za ironia! Jeszcze niedawno go nienawidziłam, a teraz proszę Boga, by nas nie opuszczał. Dziś udałam się do pracy od razu w ubraniu Jeanne Delacroix. Już dawno tak nie było, a odkąd zaczęłam się przyjaźnić z Adrienem, moje przebieranki stały się wręcz codziennym rytuałem. Przekroczyłam próg firmy i zobaczyłam go. Stał jakby nigdy nic na środku korytarza i rozmawiał z sekretarką. Schowałam się za filar tuż za nimi. Po co tu przylazł? Zaobserwowałam kilka zaskoczonych spojrzeń. Faktycznie zachowywałam się dziwnie, jakbym podsłuchiwała. Ale to nie oto chodzi! Chyba… Spróbowałam się chociaż delikatnie odkłaniać, witającym mnie osobom. – Gdzie znajdę Marinette Dupain-Cheng? – zapytał mojej pracownicy. – Nie przypominam sobie nikogo takiego, panie Agreste – oznajmiła, marszcząc czoło. Musiałam zacząć działać, inaczej Adrien zauważy, że kręciłam w sprawie pracy w tej firmie. Rozpędziłam się, udawałam zamyśloną, w końcu z impetem wpadłam na blondyna. Byłam przygotowana na twardy upadek, ale w ostatniej chwili, ktoś złapał mnie w pasie. Otworzyłam oczy, które wcześniej nieświadomie zamknęłam. Moja głowa prawie stykała się z ziemią, przed bolesnym upadkiem ochroniły mnie ręce Agreste’a. Spojrzałam w końcu na jego twarz. Jego zielone oczy świeciły radosnym blaskiem, a usta składały się w uśmiech dżentelmena. Patrzył wprost w moje źrenice, jakby czegoś w nich szukał. Może się domyślił i już wie o tym, kim jestem. To spojrzenie wydawało się wdzierać do mojej duszy. W końcu przerwałam kontakt wzrokowy i powoli wstałam na chwiejne nogi. – Dziękuję za ratunek, panie Agreste – powiedziałam zimno, aż przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Dawno się tak do niego nie zwracałam i nie sprawiało mi to przyjemności. Jednak musiałam grać. – Nie spodziewałam się zobaczyć pana w mojej firmie. Szuka pan pracy? Może pan liczyć na zatrudnienie w każdej chwili. – Dobrze wiedzieć, może kiedyś skorzystam – odparł wesoło, jakby nie zważając na mój oziębły ton. – Jest może Marinette ? – Pracuje – oznajmiłam krótko. Wyminęłam go i bez słowa ruszyłam w stronę gabinetu. Lepiej, żeby przypadkowo natknął się na Marinette, niż dowiedział się, że taka osoba tu nigdy nie pracowała. Przebranie zajęło mi jakieś pięć minut. To było naprawdę ekspresowe tempo. Musiałam go szybko spławić i wziąć się do roboty. Miałam do przeanalizowania chyba tysiąc dokumentów. Nabrałam kilka potężnych wdechów i weszłam do windy. Znów to wszystko powinno wyglądać, jakbym natknęła się na niego przez przypadek. Jak się spodziewałam nadal kręcił się po korytarzu z nadzieją, że mnie zauważy. Zrobiło mi się ciepło na sercu. Nigdy nikomu nie zależało jakoś specjalnie, żeby pogadać z Marinette. – Adrien? Co ty tu robisz? – zapytałam z nutką zaskoczenia. On gwałtownie się odwrócił i uściskał mnie na przywitanie. To był czysto przyjacielski gest, ale mimo wszystko czułam się skrępowana. Dawno nie byłam w ramionach mężczyzny. Kompletnie nie wiedziałam, jak zareagować. – Chcę spełnić swoje drugie marzenie. – Puścił mi oczko. – Właśnie zwiałem z roboty i pomyślałem… Nie mogę być egoistą, jak ja się lenię, to nie mogę pozwolić, by moja Mari pracowała – oznajmił ze szczerym uśmiechem. Zaśmiałam się na te słowa. Coraz bardziej mnie zaskakiwał. Jednak musiałam coś wymyślić, miałam dużo roboty, nie mogłam odpuszczać, będąc tak blisko celu. – Miło, że pomyślałeś, ale mam dużo roboty, a moja szefowa raczej nie będzie zadowolona, jak opuszczę od tak dzień w pracy. Chłopak posmutniał. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam jakiś żal w jego oczach. Coś go dręczyło. Położyłam dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Coś się stało? – spytałam. – Muszę odreagować i nie chcę być sam – odparł szczerze. Nie miał wyjścia, musiałam mu pomóc. Tyle dla mnie zrobił, a ja powinnam jakkolwiek mu się odwdzięczyć. Pośpiesznie napisałam do mojej sekretarki, by przesłała mi wszystkie papiery do domu, uśmiechnęłam się w stronę Adriena. – No to idziemy na nasze pierwsze wagary – oznajmiłam wesoło. Adrien spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, ale po chwili jego twarz znów się rozpogodziła. Użyczył mi swojego ramienia, a ja z uśmiechem położyłam na nim dłoń. Skierowaliśmy się w stronę wyjścia. Byłam naprawdę szczęśliwa. Niestety, gdy tylko wyszliśmy, Adrien zwrócił się do mnie. – Mamy towarzystwo. Rozejrzałam się. W naszą stronę zmierzał fotograf, który najwidoczniej nie był zadowolony z przerwanej sesji mężczyzny. Chyba nie lubi wagarować. Musieliśmy zwiewać. A najbliżej znajdował się mój stary dom. Przełknęłam gulę w gardle. Nie byłam tam od przeszło dziesięciu lat. Bałam się tam wracać. Zajął się mną wujek, który doskonale rozumiał moją sytuację. Może to była właśnie pora, by zmierzyć się z przeszłością. Z Adrienem powinno się udać. Pociągnęłam go w stronę piekarni. Przyśpieszyliśmy. Fotograf nie miał zamiaru się poddawać. W biegu zaczęłam szukać kluczy do starego domu, z którymi nigdy się nie rozstawałam. Codziennie sobie wmawiałam, że w końcu tu zajrzę. Nie udało się. Dotarliśmy pod drzwi, a ja znalazłam kluczę. Wzięłam głęboki wdech. To najwyższa pora zmierzyć się z bólem. Spojrzałam na Adriena. Rozpoznawał to miejsce i chyba wyczuł, że to dla mnie trudne, bo uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. Otworzyłam drzwi. Niepewnie weszliśmy do środka. Wszystko wyglądało jak dawniej. Oczami wyobraźni zobaczyłam rodziców gnieżdżących się za ladą, uśmiechających się do mnie serdecznie. Czułam zapach pieczywa, roznoszący się po całym pomieszczeniu, jak to było za moich młodzieńczych czasów. Przypomniałam sobie o wszystkich stałych klientach, którzy co dzień przychodzili po świeżutkie bułeczki. Spojrzałam na Adriena, on też często tu przychodził. Pamiętam jaką męczarnią było dla mnie obsługiwanie go. Mimo mojej kwaśnej miny, on zawsze się uśmiechał. Moi rodzice go uwielbiali, pytali o niego, a ja… Darzyłam go jakąś infantylną nienawiścią, a raczej chorobliwą zazdrością. Gabriel Agreste, którego podziwiałam, był jego ojcem, a ja co? Córka piekarzy. Szkoda, że dopiero teraz zrozumiałam jakie miałam szczęście. – Nie byłam tu odkąd zginęli. Odważyłam się tylko opłacić pokojówkę, która miała zająć się tym miejscem. Widzę, że się spisuje – powiedziałam cicho, nawet nie byłam pewna, czy on dosłyszał moje słowa. – Ale nie o mnie mieliśmy gadać! – Odwróciłam się w jego stronę i spróbowałam uśmiechnąć. – Co ty na to, żebyśmy sobie upiekli croissanty?! Nie czekając na odpowiedź, skierowałam się do kuchni. W ogóle nie pomyślałam o tym, że od dziesięciu lat, nikt nie uzupełniał tutaj zapasów. Adrien się nie odzywał. Wiedział, kiedy potrzebuję milczenia. Przeszukałam wszystkie pułki, wciąż wierząc, że znajdę mąkę. – Mam coś! – krzyknął podekscytowany, podając mi woreczek mąki. Nie wiem, jak to znalazł. Była już zresztą otwarta. Spojrzałam na datę ważności. Od dawna nie nadawała się do spożycia. – Z przeterminowanej mąki nic nie zrobimy – oznajmiłam ze śmiechem. Dziwna radość wypełniła mnie od środka. Zaczęłam się śmiać, tak z niczego. Po prostu… Czasami myślę, że to rodzice wtedy kierowali moimi krokami i nastrojem. Potrzebowałam oczyszczenia. Wzięłam garść mąki i rzuciłam nią w Adriena. Zaśmiałam się jeszcze bardziej. Jego twarz była cała w mące. Nie czekał na dalszy ciąg moich poczynań. Wyrwał mi opakowanie i również ozdobił moją twarz białym prochem. Nie wytrzymałam rzuciłam się na niego i nawzajem wijąc się po podłodze, nacieraliśmy swoje twarze mąką. W końcu usiadłam mu okrakiem na brzuchu i z triumfalną twarzą trzymałam w garści resztę zawartości opakowania. Miałam krzyknąć, że wygrałam, ale w tym momencie Adrien się poderwał i odwrócił naszą sytuację o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Teraz to ja leżałam na ziemi, pomiędzy ramionami i nogami Agreste’a. – Chciałaś coś powiedzieć? – zapytał z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Ja się nigdy nie poddaję. Dłonią wyzbierałam mąkę z podłogi i cisnęłam nią w twarz przeciwnika. Wykorzystałam chwilę nieuwagi i wybiegłam z kuchni. Był szybki, po chwili znajdował się tuż za mną. Chciałam wybiec na schody, ale złapał mnie w pasie i dosłownie przerzucił przez plecy. Na nic zdały się moje krzyki i kopanie. Adrien dosłownie wrzucił mnie do rozsypanej mąki i zaczął łaskotać. Wiłam się strasznie, mam cholerne łaskotki. Mimo mojej walki on nie przestawał, a ja popłakałam się ze śmiechu. – Błagam przestań! – mówiłam między piskami. – Jak dostanę buziaka, to się zastanowię. Jego odpowiedź zbiła mnie z tropu. Poczułam gorąc na policzkach. Czułam się jak nastolatka. Ale co mi w sumie szkodzi. Pośpiesznie pocałowałam go w policzek i przeczołgałam się wyczerpana w stronę kuchenki. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że przez warstwę bieli przebija się rumieniec chłopaka. Delikatnie dotknął swojego policzka, chyba go zaskoczyłam. – Liczyłem na innego całusa – powiedział w końcu pewnym tonem. – Zboczeniec! – krzyknęłam, wystawiając mu język. Po chwili znajdował się obok mnie. Podniósł mój podbródek i spojrzał mi w oczy. Ten wzrok… Taki ciepły, ale i jakiś pełen tęsknoty. Nie rozumiałam, skąd się brał. Czułam się jak zahipnotyzowana. – Dla ciebie mogę być i zboczeńcem, jeśli to lubisz. Czar prysł, a ja z całej siły odsunęłam mężczyznę. Idiota! On chyba nigdy nie dorósł! Nastolatek w ciele dorosłego! Szybko poderwałam się na równe nogi. Chciałam jeszcze zajrzeć do jednego miejsca. Spojrzałam na schody, które prowadziły do mojego dawnego królestwa. Zrobiłam niepewny krok, by po chwili wbiec na górę. Nic się nie zmieniło. Faktycznie pokojówka zajmowała się domem tak, żeby wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Nawet te przeklęte plakaty Gabriela Agreste’a, zdjęcia jego kolekcji i wycinki z jego wywiadów nadal spoczywały na ścianach sypialni. Miałam ochotę wszystko to zerwać, a zarazem nie posiadałam już żadnych sił. Nagle poczułam czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Adrien tu był, czuwał i wspierał mnie. – Chodź na dach! Tam mi wszystko opowiesz. Gdy to powiedziałam, od razu skierowałam się do okna. Zewnątrz znajdowała się drabina, która prowadziła na dach. Pewnie stanęłam na szczeblu, by po chwili wspinać się coraz wyżej. Zaciekawiona spojrzałam niżej, za mną bardzo sprawnie podążał Adrien. – Całkiem, całkiem, Agreste! – Bez powodu nie nazywali mnie Chat Noir! – odparł. Jak to Chat Noir? Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Przecież to nie mógł być on. To niemożliwe! Źle stanęłam na szczeblu, straciłam równowagę, nim zdążyłam się chwycić. Zsuwałam się w przepaść. Nagle poczułam mocny chwyt w pasie. Znów mnie uratował. Patrzył na moje oczy z tak wielkim strachem, że prawie pękło mi serce. Czy to mój Chat Noir? I czy to jest możliwe, że to mnie kocha? Nie mogłam nic powiedzieć, a mięśnie wydawały się mnie nie słuchać. Gdy odzyskałam kontakt, siedziałam na parapecie, oparta o Agreste’a. – Wróciłaś! Wszystko dobrze? Pokiwałam głową. Co się ze mną dzieje? Dlaczego ta informacja, tak na mnie wpłynęła. Przecież to nie musi być on. Ktoś inny mógł również wpaść na pomysł pseudonimu Chat Noir. – Wybacz, zakręciło mi się w głowie. – Jak masz lądować w moich ramionach, to pozwalam ci to robić częściej. Szturchnęłam go lekko w bok, na co on zareagował minką zbitego psa. Nienawidziłam, gdy próbował wpływać na moje emocje, a właśnie teraz szykował na mnie te swoje sztuczki. – Przestań! – fuknęłam. Jego minka stała się jeszcze smutniejsza. Zrezygnowana położyłam mu na głowie dłoń i delikatnie poczochrałam włosy. W tym momencie przypominał mi bardziej zadowolonego psa niż człowieka. Brakowało tylko, żeby merdał ogonem. – Zacznij lepiej opowiadać, co się u ciebie stało? Spochmurniał. Teraz miałam szansę mu się choć trochę zrewanżować. – Czasami mam wrażenie, że mój ojciec wyzbył się człowieczeństwa. Nic go nie obchodzi, niczego nie kocha i nikogo, oprócz firmy. Próbowałem coś zmienić, ale… Nic. Mój ojciec umarł wraz z matką. Mam wrażenie, że mógłbym umrzeć, a on nie zauważyłby, że mnie nie ma. Czasami zastanawiam się, co by się stało, gdyby stracił dom mody. Umarłby… Prawdopodobne. A może przypomniałby sobie o rodzinie. Spojrzałam na niego. Biło od niego cierpienie. Nie wiedziałam jak mu pomóc. Moje drugie ja robiło wszystko, by pozbawić jego ojca firmy. Czy on mnie znienawidzi? Nie może się dowiedzieć, że Jeanne Delacroix to ja. A jeśli jestem tą kretynką, w której kocha się Chat Noir, czy w końcu nauczy się mnie nienawidzić? Rozumiałam go, sama nie miałam nikogo oprócz Diane. Byliśmy w zasadzie bardzo podobni. Szkoda, że tak późno to zrozumiałam. Tyle lat niepotrzebnej nienawiści… Dlaczego byłam taka głupia?! Nie wiedziałam, co zrobić. Po prostu wtuliłam się w jego ramiona i delikatnie głaskałam go po plecach. Zawsze tak uspokajałam Diane. Może i jemu pomoże. Drżał, to było dla niego bardzo trudne. Z moich ust popłynęły słowa kołysanki, którą śpiewałam mojej córeczce. Powoli się uspokajał. Nie puszczałam go. Zasługiwał na chwilę słabości. *** Dziś umówiłam się z Alyą, że choć raz to ja wyjdę z dzieciakami na jakiś spacer. Dzień był piękny. Dużo słońca, całkiem ciepło, idealna pogoda na plac zabaw. Tak więc dwuletnia Dominique siedziała mi na barkach, pięcioletnia Bernadette kurczowo trzymała moją dłoń, a Pierre i Diane rozmawiali o czymś z ekscytacją. Wyglądali razem tak pięknie. Może kiedyś ja i Alya faktycznie staniemy się rodziną. W końcu ukazały się przed nami huśtawki, piaskownica, zjeżdżalnie i inne dziecięce atrakcję. Wszyscy rzucili się pospiesznie do zabawy. – Ciociu Mari, Domi chce zjezdalnie – oznajmiła radośnie moja najmłodsza podopieczna. Bez zbędnych ceregieli zbliżyłam się do plastikowej ślizgawki. Gdzieś w jej połowie położyłam małą i spuszczałam na dół, by w końcu ją złapać w ramiona. Jak się pięknie wtedy śmiała. Przed oczami miałam moją małą Diane, też się tak bawiłyśmy, jak tylko znalazłam choć pół godziny wolnego. Chciałabym znów móc pobawić się z małą córeczką. Przez pracę straciłam tyle chwil, które mogłam lepiej wykorzystać. Nie byłam dobrą matką, zawsze brakowało mi czasu. Chciałabym znów mieć nową szansę. Może to głupie, ale pragnęłam mieć jeszcze jedno dziecko. Trzydzieści pięć lat na karku, a ja… O czym w ogóle myślę! Naprawdę głupieję z każdym rokiem. Mam Diane, to mi wystarcza. Instynkt macierzyński mi się włączył, dobre sobie. Rozejrzałam się mimowolnie. Pełno tu było matek i ojców z małymi dziećmi, sama wyglądałam jak jedno z nich. Musiałam przyznać chociaż przed samą sobą, że zazdrościłam im tego szczęścia. Znów skupiłam wzrok na Dominique, musiałam dbać o nią jak o oko w głowie. Alya by mi głowę urwała, gdyby coś się stało jej najmłodszej córuni. Po raz kolejny złapałam ją w momencie zjazdu, co spowodowało salwę uroczego chichotu dziecka. Nagle ktoś przysłonił mi oczy. Byłam pewna, że pewnie Pierre robił sobie żarty. Nawet nie wzięłam pod uwagę tego, że te dłonie nie pasowały do drobnych rączek jedenastolatka. – Z panienki to dobra siostra jest. Tak upilnować czworo rodzeństwa – stwierdził doskonale znany mi głos. I tak, to nie był Pierre. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę, mocno trzymając w ramionach Dominique. – A skąd pan taki pewien, że to nie moje dzieci? – zapytałam z kpiarskim uśmiechem. Na te słowa po prostu podszedł do jakiejś kobiety. Co on wyprawiał? – Widzi pani tę dziewczynę z dzieckiem? Ile dałaby jej pani lat? – spytał idiota. Automatycznie zrobiłam się czerwona. Schowałam twarz w miedzianych loczkach dziecka. Choć zaczęła mnie ciekawić odpowiedź kobiety. Nigdy się nie zastanawiałam się nad tym, jak postrzegają mnie ludzie. – Jakieś dwadzieścia trzy, cztery – oznajmiła pewnie. Nie mogłam wytrzymać, parsknęłam śmiechem. Znów spojrzałam w stronę tego kretyna, Adriena. Był bardzo z siebie zadowolony, jakby odkrył coś ważnego. – Widzisz, Marinette! Dwudziestokilkulatka z czwórką dzieci to lekka przesada, więc musisz być ich siostrą. Dałam mu kuksańca w bok. Zrobił to specjalnie, by mnie zawstydzić. – Wujku Adi, ale ciocia Mari, to nie sioscycka – oznajmiła pewnie Domi. – Żartowałem Dominique – odparł z uśmiechem, głaskając małą po głowie. Dopiero teraz w naszą stronę pomknęły trzy sylwetki z głośnym wołaniem. – Cześć, wujku! Ten do wszystkich podszedł i podał im dłoń. Dzieci Alyi też za nim szalały. Nie rozumiałam, jak on to robił. Wszyscy go lubili. Zamyśliłam się, przecież kiedyś też taka byłam. Miła Mari, pomocna koleżanka, dziewczyna, która we wszystkich widziała dobro. Nie wierzyłam, że ktoś może być po prostu zły. Nie widziałam mroku. Nie wierzyłam, że ludzie są z gruntu źli. To się zmieniło… – Ciociu, wujku! Robimy zawody, kto wybuduje największy zamek z piasku? – zaproponował Pierre. Popatrzyłam na Adriena. Nie mieliśmy nic do roboty, więc czemu nie? Równocześnie kiwnęliśmy głowami i wspólnie ruszyliśmy w stronę piaskownicy. – Założę się, że wybuduję lepszy zamek niż ciotka Marinette – rzucił lekceważąco Agreste. Spiorunowałam go wzrokiem. Ja gorsza od niego?! Niedoczekanie! Uśmiechnęłam się do niego z pogardą i lekceważeniem. Musiałam wygrać. –Nie bądź tego taki pewien, wujku Adrienie –oznajmiłam, podkreślając ironicznie dwa ostatnie słowa. – Robimy drużyny! Ja biorę Dominique! – To ja Diane i Bernadette! – Idę do cioci – zajęczał Pierre. Wzięliśmy się do roboty. Mimo, że teoretycznie mieliśmy mniejsze szansę, to i tak mogliśmy wygrać. Projektowanie przestrzenne też zawsze dobrze mi szło. Dominique sypała piasek do wiaderka, a ja i Pierre formowaliśmy pałac. Kątem oka zerkałam na przeciwników. Wyprzedzali nas, choć ich zamek wydawał się być koślawy. Nadal mieliśmy szansę. Przyspieszyliśmy. Po czterdziestu minutach budowle były gotowe. Pałac Adriena co prawda piętrzył się wyżej od naszego, ale nasz stał prosto w odróżnieniu do przeciwnego. Miałam nadzieję, że ich za chwilę się rozpadnie. – Nasz jest większy – stwierdził Adrien. – Nasz ładniejszy – skwitowałam. Zmierzyliśmy się wzrokiem. Nie mogłam pozwolić, by postawił na swoim. Naszą kłótnie przerwał nam chichot Dominque. Oboje odwróciliśmy się w jej stronę. Nasze zamki zostały doszczętnie zniszczone przez najmłodszą latorośl Alyi i Nino. Wzięłam małą na ręce i wybuchłam śmiechem. Widząc moją reakcje, Adrien mi zawtórował. Naprawdę byliśmy jak dzieci, a najmłodsza Domi rozwiązała ten problem raz dwa. – To co idziemy na lody? Ja stawiam – zaproponowałam z szerokim uśmiechem, na co zawtórował mi radosny chórek. Śmialiśmy się w najlepsze przez całą drogę do lodziarni. Mała Dominique zasnęła i nie chcąc jej budzić, cały czas ją niosłam w tej samej, niewygodnej dla mnie pozycji. Tak to jest, gdy nie słucha się Alyi i nie bierze się wózka. Dzisiejszy dzień naprawdę mogłam zaliczyć do udanych. Od dawna się tak nie śmiałam i nie czułam się jak w wielkiej, kochającej się rodzinie. Spojrzałam na Diane. Również była radosna. Adrien wiele wniósł do naszego życia. Jeden człowiek tak wiele zmienił. Stał się prawdziwym przyjacielem. Nagle poczułam jakieś znajome spojrzenie. Odwróciłam głowę. Napotkałam stalowe spojrzenie oczu, które na co dzień widziałam u mojej córki. Te były jednak inne, pełne chłodu i dystansu. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Przed oczami pojawiła się mgła. Świat zawirował. Moje nogi wydawały się być z drewna, nie mogłam nimi poruszyć. Ostatkiem sił utrzymywałam się w pionie. Resztki świadomości zachowywałam tylko dzięki Dominique, która wtulała się w moje piersi. Nastała ciemność. Wszyscy zniknęli. Byłam sama, całkiem sama. Ja i okrutne oczy. Strach sparaliżował każdą komórkę mojego ciała. Silna Jeanne zniknęła, znów pojawiła się cicha i mała Marinette. Zapomniałam gdzie jestem, z kim i po co. Zatraciłam się w jego oczach. Stalowych, zimnych… Takich znanych, a zarazem obcych. Natłok wspomnień zapełnił mój umysł. Ból sprzed dziesięciu lat, zaatakował ze zdwojoną siłą, prawie zwalając mnie z nóg. Coś mnie paliło. Pragnęłam wody. Wewnętrzny ogień trawił moje ciało. Czekałam na śmierć. Diane… Boże! Oprzytomniałam. Resztkami sił wytężyłam wzrok. Szła beztrosko obok Pierre’a. Ulżyło mi. Nie zniknęła, była ze mną. Nie mogłam jej stracić. On nie może mi jej odebrać. Tylko ona mi pozostała. Zabrał mi już prawie wszystko, niech zostawi mnie w spokoju! Ile się będzie nade mną znęcał? Niech zostawi Diane. Znów ją straciłam sprzed oczu. Prawie na oślep przepychałam się przez niewidzialny tłum, by dotrzeć do dziecka. Nagle objęło mnie znajome ciepło, a przez ciemność i stalowy wzrok, przebiły się dwa jasnozielone punkty, pełne ciepła i siły. Ból odszedł, zostało tylko uczucie bezpieczeństwa. Czyjeś ciało przywarło do mojej zniszczonej postaci. Stalowy wzrok niknął, przestawał istnieć. Silne ramiona objęły mnie w ciasnym uścisku, który miał mnie chronić przed całym światem. Znów widziałam. Twarz przyjaciela znajdowała się blisko mojego czoła, a jego usta muskały moją skórę. Pragnęłam tego. Tak bardzo… Z moich rąk zniknął ciężar. Wziął Dominique. Poczułam zimno, już mnie nie dotykał. Przeszył mnie dreszcz. W tym momencie poczułam jak moja dłoń przeplata się z jego. Mocno ją ścisnęłam. Chciałam, żeby nigdy mnie nie puszczał. Resztę drogi pokonałam, trzymając jego dłoń. Nie mogłam jej puścić, to zbyt wiele mnie kosztowało. Wstydziłam się tego, ta słabość nie dawała mi spojrzeć mu w twarz. Wypatrywałam córki. Nie spuszczałam jej z oczu. Tak bardzo się o nią bałam. Ten człowiek skrzywdził mnie, nie pozwolę mu nawet tknąć mojego dziecka. To co dalej robiliśmy, nie miało dla mnie znaczenia. Poruszałam tylko nogami, nic więcej. W końcu trafiliśmy do domu Alyi. – Mamo, mogę zostać u cioci jeszcze chwilkę? – Pytanie Diane dobiegało do mnie jakby z oddali. Spojrzałam w jej oczy. Szafirowe, ale pełne błysku, dziecięcej radości. Samotna łza popłynęła po moim policzku. Poczułam jak jej ciałko wtula się we mnie. Delikatnie przeczesałam jej włosy ręką, nadal trzymając dłoń Adriena. Mocniej przytuliłam ją do siebie. – Jeśli ci smutno, to z tobą zostanę, mamo – powiedziała cicho. Ucałowałam jej czoło. Moja dziewczynka. Troszczyła się o mnie. Kochała mnie, a ja ją najbardziej na świecie. Najchętniej trzymałabym ją wciąż przy sobie, ale nie mogłam popadać w paranoję. Znienawidziłaby mnie, gdybym zaczęła ją ograniczać. Zresztą u Alyi nic jej nie groziło. – Nie, kochanie. Jeśli ciocia się zgodzi to zostań. Ja jestem trochę zmęczona i muszę odpocząć – wychrypiałam nieswoim głosem. Żegnając się z wszystkimi, skierowałam się w stronę drzwi. Przy mnie pozostawał Agreste. Szliśmy w ciszy, wciąż trzymając się za ręce. Mijaliśmy kolejne ulicę. Ledwo je rozpoznawałam. Czułam się jak w jakimś amoku. Gdyby nie Adrien pewnie nie byłabym wstanie ruszać nogami. Dlaczego spotkanie po tylu latach wywarło na mnie aż takie wrażenie? Co robić? Rozpoznałam znajome drzwi. Byliśmy przed moim domem. Gdzie miałam klucze? Spojrzałam z beznadzieją na Adriena. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak wejść. Puścił moją dłoń. Chciał pomóc mi szukać. Spanikowałam. Obraz całkiem się zamazał. Grunt pod nogami zaczął się osuwać, traciłam powietrze, znów przeszył mnie stalowy wzrok. Rozpaczliwie wyciągnęłam ręce do przodu, poszukując przyjaciela. Zostawił mnie! Wszyscy mnie opuszczają! Nagle poczułam czyjeś ręce na moich plecach. Moje ciało przywarło do jego piersi. Wiedziałam, że to on. Był tu. Słyszałam jego bicie serca. Objęłam go silniej, nie chciałam, żeby mnie zostawił. Bałam się coraz bardziej, Jeanne nie chciała wrócić. Zostawiła mnie samą, wtedy gdy była najbardziej potrzebna. – Cii… Spokojnie jestem i nie zostawię cię. Słyszysz… Zawsze byłem i będę przy tobie. Cii… Spokojnie, Mari. – On tu jest. Widział mnie – wyszeptałam na granicy obłędu. – Moja Diane. On mi ją zabierze. On tylko zabiera. Mocniej przycisnął mnie do swojego ciała. W tym momencie chciałam, żeby mnie nigdy nie puszczał. Nagle złapał moje ramiona, zmuszając mnie bym spojrzała mu w oczy. Był zdeterminowany, pewnie wypowiedział słowa: –Nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek was skrzywdził. Wierzyłam mu. Sama nie wiem dlaczego, ale stanęłam na palcach i delikatnie pocałowałam jego policzek. Na jego policzkach pojawił się uroczy rumieniec, który nadał mu wyglądu nastolatka. Mój umysł odzyskał trzeźwość. Szybko odnalazłam klucze i wpuściłam nas do środka. Niedługo później siedzieliśmy na sofie, pod kocem i z kubkami gorącej herbaty. Byłam mu winna wyjaśnienia. – Przepraszam. Zachowałam się dziś jak jakaś wariatka – zaczęłam. – Na pewno miałaś powód – odparł. – Zresztą nie przeszkadza mi to, że ładna dziewczyna wpada mi w ramiona – dodał z przekąsem. Szturchnęłam go w bok i pokazałam język. Zawsze musiał dodać swoje trzy grosze. Za długo zachowywał się normalnie. – Alya po moim pokazie pewnie się domyśla, że coś nie tak. Nic jej nie mów! Nie mam prawa jej martwić. Przez tyle lat obciążałam ją moimi problemami. Teraz ma własną rodzinę, a ja powinnam stać się w końcu samodzielna, a jak widać nie najlepiej mi to wychodzi – kontynuowałam, nie odnosząc się do głupiej uwagi Adriena. – Jesteś najbardziej zaradną kobietą jaką znam. Każdy ma chwilę słabości i to nie jest powód do wstydu – stwierdził z uśmiechem. Spojrzałam na jego twarz. Wydawał się taki szczery. Mimowolnie odpowiedziałam mu uśmiechem. Te dwa zdania naprawdę rozwiały mój wstyd. – Gdy dziesięć lat temu dowiedziałam się, że jestem w ciąży, cieszyłam się jak nikt na świecie. Wydawało mi się, że spełnia się moje marzenie. Moja kariera się rozwijała, zakładałam rodzinę, a mężczyzna, którego kochałam oznajmił mi, że się ze mną ożeni. Wszystko, co chciałam mieć, było na wyciągnięcie ręki. Biegłam, by przekazać mu wspaniałą nowinę. Usłyszałam jego głos przy placu zabaw, zdziwiona zatrzymałam się za drzewem. Stał tam i rozmawiał z jakąś kobietą i chłopcami, bliźniakami. Usłyszałam z ust jednego słowo „tato”, ale myślałam, że się przesłyszałam. Kobieta jednak rozwiała moje wątpliwości. Pocałowała go, a on chętnie odpowiedział na jej gest. Wtedy coś we mnie pękło. Zabił mnie. Marinette przestała istnieć. Przy życiu trzymała mnie tylko Diane. Kochałam tę istotkę od początku. Stała się dla mnie wszystkim. Już więcej go nie spotkałam. Chciałam, by cierpiał jak ja, ale miałam związane ręce. Jego krzywda sprawiłaby mi radość, ale zostały jego dzieci. Nie miałam prawa zniszczyć im rodziny, pozbawić ich ojca. Musiałam po prostu zniknąć. I po tylu latach… zobaczyłam go, to on. Na sto procent! Rozpoznał mnie, na pewno. Adrien objął mnie ramieniem tak, że moja głowa spoczęła przy jego szyi. To wyznanie wiele mnie kosztowało, to wszystko mówiłam tylko Alyi. Ufałam mu. Potrzebowałam jego obecności i bezpieczeństwa jakie mi dawał. Może to egoistyczne. Mój dług wobec niego się powiększał, a ja nawet nie zaczęłam go spłacać. – Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. Nigdy, przenigdy… Zaczął coś nucić, jakby kołysankę. Kubek zniknął z moich rąk, a koc jakby szczelniej przykrył moje ciało. Zamknęłam oczy, a mój umysł wypełniła spokojna melodia. Nie zauważyłam, kiedy całkowicie straciłam świadomość. *** Od tych wydarzeń minęły dwa tygodnie. Jacques jak na razie nie pojawił się na mojej drodze. Może faktycznie za bardzo panikowałam. Zmieniłam się po tych dziesięciu latach, mógł mnie w ogóle nie poznać. Adrien prawie codziennie składał nam wizytę, albo zabierał mnie i Diane na różne wypady, a to do kina, a to do zoo czy na basen. Starał się, przy nim zapominałam o nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. Ostatnio zaproponował nam wspólny wyjazd na Lazurowe Wybrzeże. Zastanawiałam się, czy wypada mi i Diane jechać z nim na wakacje, jednak za namową Alyi, zgodziłam się i wyruszamy pod koniec czerwca na dwutygodniowe wakacje. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Musiałam się pośpieszyć. Dzisiaj koniecznie musiałam być w pracy. Miałam nowe raporty w sprawie Domu Mody Agreste. Za niedługo spełni się moje marzenie. Kupię firmę Gabriela, a on dowie się, że zniszczyła go początkująca projektantka, którą ośmielił się okraść. Przechodziłam przez park, tak wcześnie rano był prawie pusty. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że Paryż potrafi być tak cichy i spokojny. Niestety nie miałam czasu się tym rozkoszować, w pracy musiałam się jeszcze przebrać w Jeanne. Ostatnio coraz częściej przebywałam jako Marinette. Nie mogłam się zdobyć na odwagę i wyznać Adrienowi prawdy. Bałam się, że mnie znienawidzi. W końcu zdawał sobie sprawę, że Delacroix doprowadza do ruiny jego ojca. Czy będzie chciał się przyjaźnić z wrogiem własnego taty? Nie miałam czasu na domysły. Tak czy siak, będę musiała się kiedyś przyznać. Nagle poczułam mocny chwyt. Ktoś mnie pociągnął i przycisnął do drzewa. Chciałam krzyknąć, ale napastnik zatkał mi usta. Spojrzałam w jego oczy. To on… Zrobiło mi się słabo. Znalazł mnie. Musiałam przywołać jakoś Jeanne. Nie mogłam stać się ofiarą, potrzebowałam pewności siebie tej drugiej. Nie pozwolę, by widział we mnie swoją delikatną kochankę sprzed lat. – Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, skarbie. Stęskniłem się – oznajmił z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Poczułam napływającą złość, która zastąpiła uczucie bezsilności. Jeanne nadchodziła i nie miałam zamiaru jej okiełznać. –Ja wręcz przeciwnie – odparłam pewnie, wyrywając ręce z jego uścisku. Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony. Zdziwił się, że mu się nie poddaję. Szybko się jednak opanował i znów przybrał na twarz uśmieszek. – Masz cięty języczek, kochana. Zmieniłaś się. Nawet nie wiesz, jak zabolało mnie, gdy mnie zostawiłaś dziesięć lat temu. Zastanawiałem się dlaczego, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że poznałaś prawdę. A przecież dobra i kochana Mari nie rozwaliłaby rodziny. Zawaliłem. Nie chciałem cię stracić. Polubiłem twoje towarzystwo. – Miło mi to słyszeć, że tak dobrze spędzałeś ze mną czas. To wszystko co chciałeś powiedzieć? W takim razie muszę iść dalej, śpieszę się. Do zobaczenia! – Chciałam pójść, ale znów mnie pociągnął w stronę drzewa i z całej siły brutalnie wpił się w moje usta. Wyrywałam się, kopałam go, ale stał całkowicie niewzruszony, pogłębiając brutalny pocałunek. Tak bardzo się go brzydziłam, chciałam uciec, ale byłam za słaba. Bałam się do czego mężczyzna jest zdolny. Błagałam los o jakiegoś przechodnia. Nagle poczułam uścisk w talii, ktoś mnie pociągnął w bok i objął ramieniem. Spojrzałam na wybawcę. Adrien. Co on tutaj robi? Szybko mnie jednak puścił i ruszył na Jacquesa. Facet był bez szans. Agreste walnął go z całej siły pięścią. Myślałam, że po tym Adrien da mu spokój, ale nie. Mój przyjaciel zaczął go okładać pięściami. Przeraziłam się. On go zabije! Rzuciłam się w stronę walczących. Objęłam Agreste’a w pasie i z całej siły pociągnęłam w moją stronę. Spojrzałam w jego oczy. Nie należały one do niego. Wypełniał je czysty szał. Przede mną nie stał Adrien, tylko drapieżnik, którego odciągnięto od ofiary. Delikatnie położyłam dłonie na jego policzkach i zwróciłam jego dzikie spojrzenie na siebie. – Spokojnie. Jestem bezpieczna dzięki tobie, Adrien. Dziękuję ci. Uratowałeś mnie – oznajmiłam i delikatnie musnęłam jego czoło. Jego spojrzenie się zmieniło. Znów miał te swoje piękne, pełne ciepła, zielone oczy. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Wrócił. Przytuliłam go mocno do siebie. Nie wiedziałam skąd tu się wziął, ale błogosławiłam go za to. W końcu odwróciłam się w stronę Jacquesa. Czułam się bezpiecznie, był ze mną Adrien, obejmował mnie ramieniem, czułam bardzo silnie jego obecność. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał za dobrze. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach, miał rozciętą wargę i łuk brwiowy. Mimo to znów przywołał ten swój uśmieszek. – Wiem już, Marinette. Widziałem ją, to moja córka. Nie zaprzeczaj! Jest całkiem do mnie podobna. Odbiorę ci ją. Udowodnię, że nie nadajesz się na matkę! Próbował stosować bezpodstawne argumenty, które przeraziłby mocno Marinette, jednak teraz miał przed sobą Jeanne Delacroix. Kobietę rozsądną, wpływową, pewną siebie, której nie da się zastraszyć. Zaśmiałam się zimno, patrząc na jego zaskoczone oczy. Dosłownie piorunowałam go wzrokiem. Musiał zapamiętać, że ze mną się nie pogrywa. – Uważam całkiem inaczej. Odejdziesz stąd i będziesz udawać, że nigdy mnie nie znałeś – oznajmiłam zimno. – Dlaczego, Marinette? Mam się bać twojego chłopaka? Nie boję się jakiegoś modela od siedmiu boleści. Rozpaczam tylko nad tobą. Tak nisko upadłaś, by stać się dziwką Agreste’a? Tak bardzo go nienawidziłaś. Z trudem powstrzymałam Adriena przed ponownym rzuceniem się na Jacques’a. Jak ja mogłam być kiedyś taka głupia i nie zauważyć, że umawiałam się z takim potworem i na dodatek go pokochać? – Masz racje, upadłam nisko, ale umawiając się z tobą – wyznałam. – Teraz mam dla ciebie dobrą radę. Zniknij. Nie radzę ci zadzierać z moim prawnikiem. Nie masz szans, zniszczy cię i obciąży kosztami procesu. Mam wpływy, o których sobie nigdy nie śniłeś. Ewentualnie możemy pójść do twoich synów, ile mają teraz lat? Piętnaście…? Ciekawe, czy ucieszy ich fakt, że zdradzałeś ich matkę. Teraz nie będę mieć żadnych oporów przed wyjawieniem im prawdy. Spojrzał na mnie głupio. Jego uśmiech zniknął. Wiedziałam, że po tylu latach nie przyznał się żonie do zdrady. To zwykły tchórz. Zaczął się oddalać, przegrał, a porażka za bardzo go bolała. *** W pośpiechu zmieniałam się z Jeanne na Marinette. Dziś w szkole Diane było przedstawienie dla rodziców i obiecałam, że będę. Nie miałam zbyt dużo czasu. Nie mogłam jej zawieść. Dosłownie przeskakiwałam kolejne stopnie schodów. W końcu trafiłam do właściwej klasy. Przystanęłam, nabrałam oddech i poprawiłam perukę. Jak najciszej otworzyłam drzwi. Dzięki Bogu, nie spóźniłam się. W końcu zauważyłam moją córeczkę zmierzającą w moją stronę. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu nie była sama. Trzymała za rękę Adriena. Co on tam robił? Nim zdążyłam zapytać, dziewczynka rzuciła mi się w ramiona. – Wszystkiego najlepszego, mamusiu! – Pocałowała mnie w policzek i wręczyła kwiaty. W ramach podziękowania objęłam ją jeszcze mocniej. Przywitałam Adriena dość chłodno. Nie podobało mi się to, że tutaj był. Rozumiałam, że lubi moją córkę, ale przerażało mnie to, że ona traktuje go jak ojca. To za szybko. A co jeśli dowie się o Jeanne i nas zostawi? Bałam się tego, że nasze życie uzależniło się od Agreste’a. – Diane zadzwoniła do mnie dziś rano, chciałem ci powiedzieć, ale nie odbierałaś. Ja... zrozumiem jeśli uważasz to za niestosowne, wyjdę. Zrobiło mi się głupio. Jego ton wskazywał na to, że mu zależało, a ja go potraktowałam moim najchłodniejszym spojrzeniem. Nie moim spojrzeniem… To spojrzenie należy do Delacroix. – Przepraszam – wyszeptałam cicho. – Mała, pokaż nam, co potrafisz – zwróciłam się do córki. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się w naszą stronę i pognała na scenę. Ja i Adrien usiedliśmy, gdzieś z przodu. Chciałam patrzeć na moją córeczkę. Tak błyszczała i musiałam przyznać sama przed sobą, że głównie dzięki niemu. Jej serduszko go pokochało. W co ja się wpakowałam? Dlaczego Adrien? Syn mojego wroga wciąż i wciąż ratuje mi dupę. Czy to powód, by zmienić cel, nie dokonać zemsty? Nie! Gabriel musi cierpieć, choć w połowie jak ja. – Traktuje cię jak ojca – zaczęłam. Spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, ale potem… Odwrócił się w stronę dziecka i spojrzał na nie z czułością. Nie mógł tego udawać. On też ją pokochał. A ja? Kim dla niego byłam? Jeśli to Chat Noir, to jest zauroczony w jakiejś dziewczynie na zabój. Czy to jestem ja? Czy da się mnie jeszcze kochać? Ja – pełna nienawiści i pustki kobieta z bagażem doświadczeń, a on… przystojny i pełen empatii. Czy on mógłby…? Cholera! Nie rozumiałam swoich myśli. Dlaczego myślę o takich rzeczach w stosunku do niego? Staczałam się… – Też ją bardzo kocham. Nie wyobrażam sobie bez was życia – wyznał. Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona. To brzmiało jak poważna deklaracja. – Obiecaj mi, że nawet jeśli mnie znienawidzisz, nigdy nie opuścisz Diane. Próbował zaprzeczać moim słowom, ale widząc moją determinację, powiedział tylko jedno, najistotniejsze słowo: „obiecuję”. Miałam ochotę wymusić na nim, by i mnie nie opuścił. Jednak nie miałam prawa. Chciałam zniszczyć jego ojca, a zdania nie zmienię. Jeśli mnie znienawidzi, nie mogę ingerować w jego życie. Zmusi mnie to do osunięcia się w cień. Marzyłam tylko, by móc go z daleka oglądać albo czuć za pośrednictwem córki. Czy to egoizm? Chyba tak… W końcu musiałam to wyznać. Zakochałam się w swoim wrogu, a jeśli on jest Chat Noir, to nie trwa to tylko od kilku miesięcy. Kocham Adriena Agreste’a i to beznadziejny przypadek. Spojrzałam w jego piękne oczy. Chwyciłam jego dłoń. Czułam, że on za niedługo się dowie i być może to moja ostatnia okazja by być z nim blisko. Splótł swoje palce z moimi. Nasze dłonie pasowały idealnie. *** Biegłam do Alyi. Musiałam z nią pogadać. Chciałam przestać zawracać jej głowę, ale pytania za bardzo zaprzątały mi głowę. Po chwili znajdowałam się w obszernym salonie, skulona na kanapie i trzymająca gorący kubek w rękach. Nie wiedziałam, jak zacząć. Czy przejść do sedna, czy może od początku? Przełknęłam ślinę. Już czas, widziałam, że przyjaciółka się niecierpliwi. – Pamiętasz, jak ci opowiadałam o chłopaku, z którym czatowałam? – zaczęłam. Kiwnęła głową. – Czy on...? Znów tylko kiwnęła głową, wiedziała, o co mi chodzi. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? – zapytałam z wyrzutem. – Nienawidziłaś Adriena. Chciałam ci wiele razy udowodnić, że źle go oceniałaś, ale tylko na zdanie o nim reagowałaś gniewem. Od Nina dowiedziałam się, że Agreste czatuje z niejaką Ladybug. Wiedzieliśmy, że komunikujecie się między sobą, ale wy nie. Uznaliśmy, że tylko nie wtrącając się, wam pomożemy. Myliłam się. Ty zadurzałaś się w internetowym przyjacielu, a on marzył, żebyś chociaż na niego spojrzała. To on załatwił ci praktykę u swojego ojca. Wiedział, że to twoje marzenie. Gdy porzuciłaś robotę, chciał cię zobaczyć, pomóc. Ale powiedziałam mu, że nie jesteś na to gotowa. Byłaś ślepa, Mari. Każdy wiedział, że Adrien za tobą szaleje… Nie miał nigdy dziewczyny, zapatrzony w ciebie idiota. A ty? Traktowałaś go jak robala. Myślisz, że dlaczego sławny model nie ma nikogo? To wszystko ze względu na ciebie, zrobiłby dla ciebie wszystko. Każdy gest, którym go obdarzasz, uśmiech, musi palić. On cię pragnie, ale boi się samego siebie, nie chce cię spłoszyć. Dla twojej obecności zostanie twoim niewolnikiem. To cała prawda, Mari. Przez te wszystkie lata koczował u naszych drzwi, żeby tylko usłyszeć, że jesteś cała i zdrowa. Słowa Alyi docierały do mnie jakby z oddali. Nie rozumiałam ich do końca. Jak mogłam nie rozpoznać w Chat Noir Adriena. Moja nienawiść tak bardzo mnie zaślepiła? Nie rozumiałam jak tak długo można znosić taki ból, krzywdę, którą cały czas mu wyrządzałam. Jego spojrzenie męczennika. Moja obecność sprawiała mu radość, a zarazem krzywdziła. Jak mogłam być tak głupia i slepa do bólu? Cierpiałam nie tylko ja, ale i on. Niestety było już za późno. To wszystko i tak poszło za daleko. Nie mogłam go kochać, musiałam się tego wyzbyć. Skrzywdzę go. Nie umiem kochać. – Nie zasługuję na niego – wyszeptałam. – Zgadzam się, ale tylko ty możesz dać mu szczęście. I tylko on przywołuje do twojego życia kolory. Widzę to Mari, kochasz go. Przed Alyą nic nie ukryję. Zakochałam się. To absurdalne, ale prawdziwe. Kochałam go, czy tego chciałam czy nie. Ale Jeanne nie mogła przegrać, dalej była największą częścią mnie. Zemsta to mój priorytet. – Jak się dowie, że jestem Jeanne Delacroix znienawidzi mnie. Rujnuję jego ojca, Alya. – On nie jest zdolny cię znienawidzić – uśmiechnęła się. – Kocha cię bardzo mocno. – Nie wycofam się, Alya. Zniszczę Gabriela. – To jego ojciec! – oburzyła się. – Nie wycofam się. Tak długo na to czekałam – oznajmiłam. – To cię niszczy! – wykrzyczała – Przemyśl to, nim stracisz wszystko! Naprawdę chcesz zostać sama! – To jest dla mnie najważniejsze, Alya. – W tym momencie pełną kontrolę miała Jeanne. *** Jak co sobotę robiłam z córką zakupy. Był to nasz cotygodniowy rytuał. Chciałam chociaż w weekendy spędzić z nią trochę więcej czasu. Kupiłyśmy jabłka, miałyśmy w planach upieczenie szarlotki. Nagle z impetem na kogoś wpadłam. Wszystkie owoce poturlały się po podłodze sklepu. Spojrzałam na sprawcę owej kolizji i nie mogłam uwierzyć. Nathanael, kumpel z liceum. Nie patrząc na mnie, mamrocąc ciągle „przepraszam”, zaczął zbierać ze mną jabłka. Czekałam na moment, kiedy na mnie spojrzy. Jak się okazało, nastało to dopiero, gdy wyzbieraliśmy wszystkie owoce. Wyglądał, jakby zobaczył ducha. Zastanawiałam się, kiedy odważy się cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Marinette? – spytał niepewnie. Kiwnęłam głową, uśmiechając się do kolegi. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu mężczyzna wziął mnie w ramiona i okręcił wokół siebie. Jeanne pewnie wściekłaby się na tę sytuacje, ale Mari zaśmiała się przyjaźnie. Zawsze lubiłam Nata. Nagle poczułam pewne szarpnięcie od tyłu. Nim zdążyłam się obejrzeć, tkwiłam objęta ramieniem kogoś innego. Odwróciłam się. To Adrien. Co on w ogóle wyprawiał?! – Witaj, Nathanaelu – powiedział chłodno. Oczy mężczyzn wydawały się być w boju. Atmosfera stała się napięta. W końcu nadbiegła Diane, która poszła kupić lody, pewnie chwyciła nas pod ramionami, w ogóle nie zważając na Nata. – Fajnie, że przyszedłeś – zwróciła się do Adriena. – Nie wiedziałem – zaczął Nathanael, ale Agreste nie dał mu dokończyć. – Że jesteśmy tak blisko? Wiele się zmieniło od czasu liceum – oznajmił dumnie Adrien. I tak zakończyło się spotkanie po latach. Zdenerwowałam się. Co on sobie wyobrażał?! W ogóle co miała znaczyć ta scena! – Co to było?! – warknęłam. – Pomogłem ci się pozbyć natręta – odparł, szczerząc zęby, jakby zrobił coś niesamowitego. – Ja chciałam z nim porozmawiać – wysyczałam. – Nie rozumiem problemu, powiedziałem mu całą prawdę. Jako przyjaciele jesteśmy blisko. Prawda? – No i oczywiście, na koniec minka zbitego pieska. Jak zwykle chciał zagrać na moich uczuciach. Nie wytrzymałam tego, wzięłam od Diane lody i wcisnęłam mu wprost w usta. Musiałam go zająć czymś innym. Moją głowę przeszyło tysiąc myśli. Czy on właśnie okazał zazdrość? Dlaczego mimo mojego zdenerwowania, dzięki temu poczułam się jakaś dowartościowana? Schlebiało mi to. Dzięki Bogu, on o tym nie wiedział. *** Lazurowe Wybrzeże jak zwykle zachwycało. Miło było patrzeć jak moja mała dobrze bawi się z Adrienem. Słońce prażyło, ale dzięki temu miałam okazję trochę zbrązowieć. Znów przefarbowałam włosy na naturalny odcień. Czułam, że dzień, gdy Adrien pozna prawdę jest bardzo bliski, ale chciałam to odłożyć na jak najpóźniej. Naprężyłam się na moich leżaku i przewróciłam kolejną stronę czytanej książki. Znajdowały się w niej legendy na temat tego miejsca, zaciekawiła mnie historia o tutejszym lesie, który ponoć jest nawiedzony. Byłam tak zaczytana, że dopiero po chwili zauważyłam ogromny cień, który ograniczył mi dostęp do słońca. Odłożyła książkę. Nade mną stała grupka jakichś facetów, dość przystojnych, około trzydziestki. Spojrzałam na nich wyczekująco, w takich chwilach należało pozwolić działać Jeanne. – Może dałabyś się zaprosić na drinka? – spytał jeden z nich. Miałam już odpowiedzieć, ale znikąd pojawił się Adrien. Podniósł mnie z leżaka i mocno trzymał w ramionach. – Ta pani jest ze mną, chłopaki, może innym razem – odpowiedział z cwaniackim uśmiechem. No cóż, może buźki mieli ładne, ale przy Adrienie- supermodelu, mogli się po prostu schować. Odeszli równie szybko, jak się pojawili. – Nie mogę cię zostawić nawet na minutę. Jesteś zbyt piękna, by paradować tak ubrana po plaży. – A może ja chciałam się przejść na tego drinka? – odparłam zaczepnie. Wyrwałam się z jego ramion i pobiegłam w stronę Diane. Byłam zbyt wolna. Adrien szybko mnie dorwał i bez zbędnych ceregieli wrzucił do morza. No i tak zaczęła się wojna. Chlapaliśmy się i podtapialiśmy się, dopóki nie padliśmy zmęczeni na plaży. Nie mieliśmy zamiaru się nudzić. Adrien bardzo starał się urozmaicać program dnia. Bawiliśmy się świetnie, zwłaszcza Diane, która była w siódmym niebie. Pewnego dnia wybraliśmy się na gorące źródła. Ja jak zwykle czegoś zapomniałam. Po powrocie zauważyłam, że nie wzięłam ze sobą telefonu. Musiałam go mieć. Dzięki Bogu to było niedaleko. Musiałam przejść tylko kawałek lasu. Bez słowa wyszłam z hotelu i z latarką skierowałam się w stronę drzew. Ścieżka była wyrazista, a ciszę przerywał tylko szum drzew i pohukiwanie sów. To miejsce od razu przypomniało mi o legendach. Mimowolnie przeszył mnie dreszcz. Jednak upomniałam się w myślach. Serio bałam się jakichś historyjek dla dzieci? Zacisnęłam pięści i pewnie stawiałam kolejne kroki. Nagle usłyszałam szelest. Zdenerwowana poświeciłam latarką w stronę odgłosu. Hałas był coraz głośniejszy. Serce zaczęło mi bić jak szalone. Przygotowałam ciało do samoobrony. Ktoś złapał mnie za rękę. Bez namysłu odepchnęłam napastnika, wciąż mając przed oczami demony z kartek książki. Pośpiesznie poświeciłam w stronę przybysza. Adrien… Napięte nerwy dały o sobie znać. Upadłam na kolana, czułam, że moje ciało jest bezwładne. Spojrzałam w stronę przyjaciela, wystraszył mnie prawie śmiertelnie. Przytulił mnie, a ja nie umiałam się gniewać. Nie zrobił tego celowo, poza tym potrzebowałam kogoś, kto pomoże mi się uspokoić. – Ciii, skarbie, spokojnie. Nie ma się czego bać. Przepraszam – powtarzał, głaszcząc mnie po włosach. Mój oddech zwalniał, jednak nadal bałam się spojrzeć dookoła. Trzymałam kurczowo jego koszulę. Przy nim czułam się bezpiecznie, jak nigdzie indziej. *** Czas mijał nieubłaganie na wspólnych zabawach, zwiedzaniu i radości. Właśnie mieliśmy ostatni dzień naszego pobytu. Urządziliśmy wieczorem pożegnalnego grilla. Jak zwykle przy takich okazjach, zaczęliśmy z Adrienem wspominać, trochę wypiliśmy, włączył nam się tryb śpiewania. Nie byliśmy pijani, raczej po prostu zrobiło nam się wesoło. Zaczęliśmy grać w piłkę plażową. Ja i Diane na Adriena. Szło nam całkiem dobrze. Chciałam odebrać ciężko zagraną piłkę, wybiegłam naprzeciw. Potknęłam się o jakiś kamień. Nasze prowizoryczne boisko, nie miało siatki, dwie strony oddzielała tylko wygrzebana w piasku linia, toteż jak długa leciałam na Adriena. Złapał mnie, ale nie utrzymał równowagi, oboje wylądowaliśmy na piasku. Chwilę zajęło mi otrząśnięcie się z upadku. Nasze twarze były blisko, spojrzałam mu w oczy. Tak pięknie zielone. Hipnotyzujące. Nie mogłam się od nich oderwać. Pragnęłam ich. Moje ciało wypełnił ogień, który palił mnie od środka. Nasze spragnione usta zbliżyły się do siebie. Prawie je musnęłam. – Nic wam nie jest? – usłyszałam. Jak oparzona odsunęłam się od Agreste’a. Co ja wyrabiam? Prawie go pocałowałam. To nie było mądre z mojej strony. Co ja sobie wyobrażam? Skąd to uczucie, namiętność, pragnienie, które wypalało moją duszę. Chciałam posmakować jego warg. Chciałam, by na zawsze był ze mną. Chciałam jego miłości. Ale ja na to nie zasługiwałam. Nie nadawałam się na kochankę, obiekt westchnień. Ale czy będę wstanie opanować rosnącą miłość? *** Mijały kolejne tygodnie. Czułam się jak na głodzie. Pragnęłam Adriena, zakochałam się. Był tak blisko, codziennie obok, ale ja nie mogłam go nawet dotknąć. Ta myśl zabijała mnie, wyrządzała czystki w mej duszy. Przede mną spoczywały dokumenty, mój cel był na wyciągnięcie ręki. Agreste splajtował, a ja miałam wszelkie środki, by wykupić od niego firmę. Zawsze myślałam, że w tym momencie będę otwierać najlepsze wino i pić ze szczęścia do rana, ale nie… Nie czułam żadnej satysfakcji. Jeśli postawię na swoim, Adrien dowie się kim jestem. Znienawidzi mnie… Znów zostanę sama. Z drugiej strony stał przede mną cel, nad którym pracowałam latami. Wiedziałam, że teraz się nie odwrócę. Musiałam zakończyć to, co zaczęłam. Nie zasługiwałam na miłość Adriena. W mojej duszy było za dużo nienawiści, może lepiej, że dowie się z jaką suką się zadawał. Pospiesznie poprawiłam loki, założyłam soczewki, umalowałam się, ubrałam czarną, elegancką sukienkę. Byłam gotowa, a tak bardzo chciałam jeszcze się czymś zająć. Odwlec moment zemsty. Nie spodziewałam się, że Adrien Agreste kiedyś tak diametralnie wpłynie na moje życie. Drogę do Domu Mody Agreste pokonałam w milczeniu, każdy krok wykonywałam na chwiejnych nogach. Wciąż była we mnie Marinette, musiałam się jej pozbyć, przywołać Jeanne. Tylko ona mogła przeprowadzić tą rozmowę. Skupiłam się na tej części mnie. Zaraz zniszczę Gabriela, to najważniejsze. Zapukałam delikatnie, ale pewnie do drzwi, otworzył mi je osobiście pan Agreste. – Dzień dobry, panienko Delacroix. W końcu mogę panienkę poznać. Jak przystało na Jeanne, równie szelmowsko mu odpowiedziałam i bez zbędnych ceregieli usiadłam naprzeciwko fotela prezesa, który za niedługo miałam zająć. – Stawka powinna panu odpowiadać, choć w pańskiej sytuacji człowiek nie ma zbyt wiele do powiedzenia – oznajmiłam sucho. – Jest uczciwa – odparł zimno. – Zwłaszcza jak na zaproponowaną przez osobę, która od kilku lat próbuje mnie usilnie zniszczyć. Przynajmniej mogę zobaczyć moją największą przeciwniczkę i mam nadzieję w końcu dowiedzieć się, skąd ta nienawiść. Zaśmiałam się ponuro. Nie rozpoznał mnie. Dla niego Marinette nie żyła, nawet jej zapewne nie pamiętał. Była dla niego martwym wspomnieniem. – Pamięta pan młodą praktykantkę, wpatrzoną w pana jak w obrazek? Kochała pana, był pan dla niej jak ojciec, którego straciła, ufała panu jak nikomu innemu. Dała panu do przejrzenia jej projekty. Spojrzał pan na nie wątpliwie, obiecał korektę. Później ta dziewczyna zobaczyła swój projekt na wybiegu, został on ogłoszony modowym hitem pana Agreste’a. Dziewczyna się załamała. Ciężko pracowała, by stworzyć imperium równe pańskiemu. Udało się, dziś przejmuje pańską firmę . Jego twarz wyrażała szok. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, chciał posklejać wszystkie fakty. Zastanawiało mnie czy pamięta. – Marinette? – spytał niepewnie. Pokiwałam głową, nie zdejmując zimnego uśmiechu z warg. Widziałam jego zdenerwowania, długopis, który drżał w jego ręku, oczy, które zaszły mgłą. Drżącą ręką podpisał dokumenty. Nie miał wyjścia. Nie przeprosił, nie potrafił błagać, był zbyt dumny. Nagle usłyszałam otwieranie drzwi, w progu stanął Adrien. Serce zaczęło mi bić jak szalone. To ten moment, dowie się wszystkiego. – Tato? – zaczął, ignorując moją obecność. – Właśnie sprzedałem firmę, panience Marinette Dupain-Cheng, znacie się prawda? – zapytał Gabriel. Adrien spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony. Znów to uczucie, nie mogłam się ruszyć. Spojrzałam w jego oczy, nie było w nich nienawiści, tylko ból, cierpienie, które i mnie paliło od wewnątrz. To koniec… – Adrien... – Jak mogłaś?! Mówiłaś, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, do jasnej cholery! Okłamałaś mnie! Bawiło cię to, jak biegałem za tobą jak pies?! Jak mogłem być tak głupi, przecież zawsze mnie nienawidziłaś! Wszyscy wokół mówili, żebym dał sobie spokój, ale nie… Zawsze biegałem za tobą jak idiota! Zemściłaś się?! Ulżyło ci? Cholera, a ja uwierzyłem, że mam u ciebie szansę. Miałem nadzieję, że mnie pokochasz. Jestem kretynem… Byłem kolejną zabawką w rękach Jeanne... Z kim w ogóle spotykałem się przez ostatnie tygodnie? Jego słowa wyrywały mi serce kawałek po kawałku, ale tak było lepiej. W końcu miał rację, jestem oszustką, nie zasłużył na kogoś takiego jak ja. Chciałam za nim pobiec, ale wiedziałam, że tak nie można. Tylko patrzyłam jak zostawia za sobą gabinet ojca i na zawsze opuszcza moje życie. Faktycznie wykorzystałam go, by ulżyć swoim cierpieniom, teraz czas bym to odpokutowała. *** Kolejne tygodnie snułam się jak cień. Nie chciałam jeść, rozmawiać, nie miałam ochoty na nic. Myślałam tylko o nim. O jego pięknych zielonych oczach, uśmiechu, który pokrzepiał mnie w trudnych momentach i ramionach, w których poczułam się bezpiecznie. To odeszło i nigdy nie wróci. Myślałam, że jestem silna, ale to mnie przerosło. Spieprzyłam wszystko. Ciągle powtarzałam sobie, że tak będzie lepiej. Ale jak można wmówić ciepiącemu sercu, że jest ok? Usłyszałam ciche pukanie do drzwi. Bez namysłu powiedziałam proszę. Weszła Diane, nie pomyślałam o niej. Tylko dla mojej córki zostały we mnie resztki normalności, ale teraz? Widziała własną matkę zawiniętą w pościel, rozczochraną, zapłakaną i zasmarkaną. Na dodatek pokój zawalony był podartymi kartkami, na których znajdowały się moje nieudolne projekty. Byłam do dupy, a ona to zauważyła. Zawalałam na każdym kroku, nawet jako matka. – Mamo, musisz się ogarnąć, słyszysz?! Podniosła głos. Spojrzałam na nią zaskoczona. Ona zawsze była taka spokojna, niekonfliktowa, a teraz krzyczała na własną matkę. Naprawdę musiałam być w jej oczach żałosna. – Ja… Przep… Nie dała mi dokończyć. – Nie mnie przepraszaj, mamo! Tata cię kocha! Mówił mi to. Mnie też kocha, opiekuje się mną, tak jak ci obiecał. – Spojrzałam na nią zszokowana, odniosła się do Adriena „tato”, pozbawiłam jej ojca, ja. Diane też mnie znienawidzi. Adrien to prawdziwy przyjaciel, utrzymywał z nią kontakt, zajął się nią jak obiecał. – On się ze mną pożegnał. Powiedział, że wyjeżdża na rok, że do mnie wtedy wróci. Mamo, nie możesz na to pozwolić. Nie przeżyjesz bez niego, ja nie dam rady! Nie pozwól, żebyśmy stracili kogoś bliskiego po raz kolejny! Rozpłakałam się. Nie dałam rady. Kiedy moja córeczka stała się tak mądra? Powiedziała wszystko, co leżało mi na sercu. Musiałam ostatni raz zawalczyć. Dla Adriena stanę się kimś lepszym, pod warunkiem, że mi wybaczy. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie da mi szansy. Wstałam z łóżka jak oparzona, nałożyłam na siebie pierwsze-lepsze ciuchy, otarłam łzy. Przytuliłam Diane, nigdy się nie odwdzięczę Bogu za tę małą istotę. Miałam mało czasu. Z wypowiedzi córki, wynikało, że startuje do Chin za jakieś trzy godziny. Nigdy nie prowadziłam tak brawurowo auta. Musiałam zdążyć. Nie mogłam mu pozwolić odjechać bez rozmowy. Minuty upływały. Godzina... Musiałam biec. Przepychałam się przez tłumy. Miałam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie siedział w samolocie. Blond czupryna. To on, choć teraz sprawiał wrażenie, człowieka z pięć lat starszego. Cierpiał… Niepewnie podeszłam w jego stronę. – Co tu robisz?! – zapytał, gdy tylko pojawiłam mu się przed oczami. Przełknęłam ślinę. Teraz albo nigdy. – Nie możesz mnie zostawić. Spieprzyłam wszystko, nie zasługuję na ciebie, krzywdziłam cię przez większe pół życia. Okłamywałam cię, nie potrafiłam pozbyć się nienawiści. W końcu cię wykorzystałam do łagodzenia mojego bólu. Ale dla ciebie stanę się kimś lepszym. Przepiszę twojemu ojcu firmę. Zemsta przestała mnie obchodzić. Mam ją gdzieś. Kiedyś myślałam, że zakochałam się w Chat Noir, ale tak naprawdę od początku beznadziejnie zadurzyłam się w tobie. Bez ciebie jestem wrakiem, bez siły i nadziei. Dałeś mi nowe życie. Kocham cię… Niepewnie spoglądałam na Adriena. Nie odzywał się tylko patrzył. Wprost w moje oczy, chciał czytać w mojej duszy. Nie bałam się tego, wszystko co powiedziałam, mówiłam szczerze. – Odkąd cię zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że już nigdy nie zakocham się w innej. Piękna, dobra, silna… Mój ideał. Robiłem wszystko, ty nienawidziłaś. Zawsze czuwałem przy tobie, czekałem na moment, gdy będę mógł wejść do twojego życia. Ostatnie miesiące były dla mnie cudem, a teraz… Stoisz przede mną i mówisz, że mnie kochasz. A ja boję się, cierpieć. Tyle razy mnie krzywdziłaś. Nie wiem, czy dam radę po raz kolejny umierać z twojego powodu. Pękło mi serce. Za późno. Ból w klatce piersiowej, odebrał mi dech. Straciłam wszystko. Skrzywdziłam osobę, którą kocham nad życie. Resztkami sił wydukałam: – Rozumiem, nie mam prawa liczyć na twoje wybaczenie. Spuściłam głowę. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu mężczyzna uniósł moja twarz dwoma palcami i skupił swój wzrok na moich oczach. – Mimo to wiem, że bez ciebie też powoli i boleśnie umieram. Nie umiem bez ciebie żyć. Zawsze cię kochałem i kochać będę. Nie mogę cię zostawić, bo i siebie zniszczę, kocham cię jak wariat. Łzy poleciały z moich oczu, a on delikatnie ocierał je ustami. – Kocham cię. Dla ciebie się zmienię. – Nie chcę byś się zmieniła. Zakochałem się w tej zdeterminowanej, nieustraszonej Marinette. Wtedy to się stało. Nasze usta spotkały się. Łapczywie złapaliśmy swoje wargi. Mocniej przywarliśmy do siebie, jakby w pragnieniu, by wiecznie trwać w splocie naszych ciał. Moja ręka zacisnęła się na jego karku, aby umożliwić pogłębienie pocałunku. Nasze języki złączyły się. Czułam jak ciepło rozlewa się po moim ciele. Byłam taka szczęśliwa. Chciałabym, nie móc oddychać, by nigdy się nie rozłączać. Jednak zabrakło nam oddechu. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie, ale nadal trwaliśmy wtuleni w swoje ciała. Słyszałam jego przyspieszone bicie serca. – Właśnie spełniałaś moje trzecie licealne marzenie. Wagary, opuszczone wesołe miasteczko i pocałunek z Mari. Teraz się mnie tak łatwo nie pozbędziesz. – Mam taką nadzieję – oznajmiłam, po czym znów zatopiliśmy się w upragnionym pocałunku. *** Od pięciu lat tworzyliśmy z Adrienem udaną parę. Diane doczekała się braciszka – Alana i byłam w ciąży z trzecim dzieckiem. Teściowi nie umiałam wybaczyć, ale zatrudniłam go w mojej firmie jako jednego z głównych projektantów. Poza tym nigdy nie byłam tak szczęśliwa. Nagle poczułam skurcz. Najmłodszy członek rodziny zaczął się odzywać, ale teraz przeszedł sam siebie. Ból powalił mnie na kanapę. – Kochanie! – wrzasnęłam żałośnie. Przybiegł w podskokach. I jak zwykle zaczął panikować i skakać wokół mnie jak małolat. Zdobyłam się tylko na westchnienie. Zaczęłam zadawać polecenia, dzięki Bogu reagował na rozkazy. https://www.blogger.com/null Urodziłam piękną dziewczynkę o granatowych włoskach – Rose. Nasze kolejne oczko w głowie. Nie rozumiałam jak zasłużyłam sobie na takie szczęście, ale je miałam. Byłam w cholernym niebie. I nigdy nie chciałam się z niego wyrwać. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania